Hadas del mar
by Jun-Shang88
Summary: Los gemelos Heartfilia se ven envueltos en un viaje sorprendente, donde se darán cuenta que las canciones no son siempre una fantasía.
1. Prólogo

Hola gente! Este es mi segundo fic, será una adaptación inspirada en unos libros, de los cuales les hablare cuando estemos terminando. Aún no se si será una trilogía o más o menos, iremos viendo como se den las cosas.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece ToT, es de Mashima-sensei! Espero les guste!

**Hadas del mar**

**Prólogo**

_Tempestad, una nana de piratas y apariciones en el mar_

Lucy Heartfilia abrió los ojos al oír como un trueno caía sobre Hargeon. Tras las cortinas de su habitación vio la luz de lo que debía ser un relámpago. Siempre le había temido y fascinado este fenómeno natural, por lo que temblando, retiro su cobertor y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación. Estaba abierta de par en par, y debido a la tormenta se agitaba como las alas de un ave.

Lucy fue cerrarla, le costo algo de trabajo y quedo empapada mientras lo intentaba, al final lo logró. Tomo cuidado de no cerrarla completamente, para no perderse del todo este salvaje, extraño e hipnotizante concierto que le ofrecía la naturaleza. Su corazón palpitaba con ferocidad, por la emoción y el temor que este escenario le inspiraba. El agua que le salpicó cuando fue a cerrar la ventana le dejo el cabello, cuello y manos empapados y le puso la piel de gallina.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Sui seguía dormido, con la boca abierta y parte de su lado derecho colgando fuera de la cama. Cómo podía seguir dormido con todo el alborto? Quizá su hermano gemelo estaba demasiado cansado tras pasar toda la tarde luciéndose en el partido de futbol que llevaba planificando con sus amigos desde la semana pasada... Bah! es un creído cuando de deportes se trata.

Volvió su vista a la ventana, no se veía ningún barco. No es que fuera noche para navegar con semejante clima. Pero había que asegurarse, los idiotas sobran en este mundo. La luz que salía del faro recorría la superficie de las aguas y las crecientes olas. Lucy sonrió al pensar en su padre, que se encontraba en el faro, vigilando que todo estuviera bajo control.

Otro trueno hizo aparición. Al retroceder Lucy choco con la cama de su hermano. De pronto Sui frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, su cara era de confusión e irritación. Ella observo los brillantes ojos castaños de su hermano. Eran del mismo color que los de ella, como si alguien hubiera derretido chocolate y lo hubiera aclarado con miel. Su padre, en cambio, tenia los ojos azules como el cielo, tanto Lucy como Sui habían heredado los ojos de su madre, Layla. A veces, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, otras en sueños, veía a una mujer en el portal de un gran jardín que le sonreía y la miraba con los mismos ojos castaños y profundos, apoyada en la reja que casi no se distinguían entre las enredaderas que habían escalado hasta casi la totalidad de los barrotes, más al fondo se apreciaba una hermosa mansión.

- Lu, estas mojada!

Lucy se percato que el agua que la había empapado le estaba cayendo encima a Sui.

- Ven a ver esto Sui! Hay tormenta!

Lo cogió del brazo, y como pudo lo arrastró hasta la ventana para que viera lo fascinante que era esta tormenta. Ya frente a la ventana, Sui se frotaba los ojos para sacarse el resto de sueño que le quedaba. Aunque ya llevaban varios años viviendo en el faro, nunca había logrado acostumbrarse al increíble poder de las tormentas, el mar pasaba de estar en completa calma a un temible hervidero en solo unos momentos.

- Vamos a ver en que está papá- propuso. Ya en pie, mejor moverse. No le gustaba estar quieto.

- Buena idea! Con sueño y todo, me alegro que tu cerebro funcione de vez en cuando- Lucy rió un poco y guiñó un ojo al ver la cara de fastidio de su hermano, el cual ya estaba preparando alguna respuesta al _simpático_ comentario de su hermana. Lucy cogió la bata que estaba colgando de la puerta del dormitorio mientras que Sui se puso un jersey con capucha sobre el pijama. Juntos salieron disparados del cuarto y subieron la escalera de caracol hacia la sala de la linterna.

A medida que ascendían, el ruido de la tormenta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. A Sui no le hacia mucha gracia, pero no se lo diría a Lucy ni en broma, dispondría de más material para molestarlo. Su hermana era un espécimen raro que no le tenia miedo a casi nada... o bien, no lo demostraba muy a menudo. Era extraño. Lucy parecía una princesa, se supone que las princesas le temen a todo y gritan llamando a su príncipe en corcel blanco para que las rescate. Pero no Lucy, ella parecía ser el valiente príncipe. Cabellos dorados, ojos castaños, una niña muy atractiva e inteligente a sus 10 años, de hecho muchos de sus actuales amigos se le acercaron con la intención de que se las presentara, pero Lucy era su hermana, por los que los envió al infinito y mas allá cuando intentaron persuadirlo para conocer a "La Princesa del faro" luego de algunas peleas, los chicos del pueblo empezaron a notar lo simpático que era Sui y en especial sus aptitudes para los deportes. Lucy podía parecer una princesa, pero era dura como una bota vieja. Sui era fuerte, pero su hermana tenia un vigor mental que el todavía no había adquirido. Probablemente no lo hiciera nunca, simplemente no era lo suyo.

- Pero miren lo que me trajo esta tormenta!- Exclamó su padre al verlos entrar a la sala de la linterna-. Supongo que con todo este ruido, era de esperarse que despertaran a estas horas- en especial miro a Sui, ya que sabia que el chico dormía como un tronco una vez ponía su cabeza en la almohada.

- Nah!- Sui miro de reojo a su hermana- Lucy me ha despertado! Y estaba teniendo un sueño increíble! Estaba a punto de anotar mi tercer gol!- El cuerpo del joven se estremecía con solo recordar la sensación de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo mientras iba a por ese gol.

- No entiendo cómo alguien puede dormir de esa manera teniendo semejante alboroto fuera - Lucy se giró para ver a su hermano- ni hablar de lo hermosa que es!

- Eres rara, muy rara-comentó Sui

- No es que sea rara, sólo que sé apreciar cuando la naturaleza muestra su esplendor. Al contrario tuyo, se que hay mas cosas en el mundo aparte de estar corriendo como un loco detrás de un balón...TU eres el raro- Lucy terminó su comentario con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sintiéndose muy orgullosa de si misma. Sui sólo sabia de partidos y andar por la vida como si no conociera lo que significa tener la ropa limpia y con moretones que aparecían apenas otros empezaban a desaparecer...sin mencionar que para que tomara un baño, era bajo amenaza.

-Ja! dices eso solo porque no sabes lo que te pierdes, siempre andas con la cabeza en las nubes- Sui la miro desafiante. A Lucy le gustaba leer demasiado. Aunque gemelos, sus personalidades distaban bastante.

Su padre tomó un sorbo de té y les hizo un gesto. Ya sentía que se avecinaba una de sus discusiones, por lo que era mejor desviarlos de ese camino.

- Lucy, acércate y observa el espectáculo en primera fila, mi pequeña. Sui, ven y siéntate a mi lado.

Los gemelos obedecieron y se sentaron en el suelo junto a él. Lucy estaba extasiada, ya que sabía que estaba en el punto más elevado y exacto para contemplar la tormenta en todo su esplendor.

A Sui le estaba empezando a dar vértigo, pero entonces noto la reconfortante calidez de la mano de su padre y sintió que la calma se apoderaba de el.

Su padre bebió otro sorbo de té.

- ¿Quién quiere oír una canción marinera? -preguntó.

- Yo!- respondió Lucy mientras que Sui se tapaba la cara con las manos y gruñía que ya no era un niño. Ambos sabían que canción iba a cantar. Llevaban años escuchándola, desde que se mudaron al faro, aproximadamente un año después, su padre llegó con aura distinta y junto con eso, la canción. Ambos recordaban que su madre Layla, también se las cantaba mientras ellos estaban en sus cunas, aunque en ese entonces no tenían ni idea que decía la letra, solo la melodía se les grabo a fuego. Luego de la muerte de Layla, al principio su padre no quería tener nada que ver con en mar, ni menos la canción que ella solía cantar tan a menudo. Eran demasiados los recuerdos y demasiado el dolor.

Layla y Jude Heartfilia, así se llamaban sus padres. Ellos se conocieron en un gremio de mercaderes. Layla era hija de unos pescadores de Hargeon, Jude nunca conoció a sus padres, a penas cumplió la mayoría de edad, se fue del orfanato en el que se encontraba y llegó a un gremio mercantil en Acalipha, donde conoció al amor de su vida y se casaron. Al principio fue bastante difícil para ellos el poder surgir, con mucho esfuerzo lograron acumular una pequeña fortuna y se marcharon para independizarse. Cuando Layla le confirmó que estaba embarazada, y no de uno, si no dos bebés, como obra divina a Jude se le abrieron muchos caminos y su fortuna llego a ser conocida por todo Fiore. Los gemelos tenían tan sólo 5 años cuando se enteraron de la muerte de su madre, nunca se supieron muchos detalles, solo que fue victima de unos piratas, los que abordaron el barco en el que ella iba y que no hubieron sobrevivientes. Desde ese punto para Jude todo fue cuesta abajo, Layla había muerto, la fortuna Heartfilia desapareció de la noche a la mañana y no tenia idea de criar niños. Lamentablemente se había obsesionado con el trabajo e ignorado a su familia, por lo que cuando vio a sus hijos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían a su madre y se arrepintió por si quiera haber considerado el dejarlos en un orfanato. Debía hacer algo, esos niños dependían de el. A los tres meses desde la muerte de su señora, decidió ir a Hargeon, la cuidad natal de Layla, pensando que así la tendría mas cerca. Fue solo un año después de haberse instalado en el faro cuando de forma repentina, la realidad de la muerte de Layla le cayo como balde de agua fría, hasta ese momento había estado viviéndolo todo como un sueño...o pesadilla. Cierto día se encontró con un atractivo joven, el cual decía estar buscándolo...Ese día, tuvo la mas increíble conversación de su vida, sus oídos y su mente tardaban en procesar todo lo que este extraño le relataba, pero sus negros ojos le transmitían tal sinceridad, que en su corazón no dudaba de absolutamente ninguna palabra que se desprendiera de la boca de ese extraño. Luego de que el extraño visitante se marchara, se dio cuenta que viva o muerta, Layla estaría siempre con ellos. Claro que era doloroso admitirlo, pero aun le quedaban sus hijos. Ese mismo día, llego al faro mientras los niños estaban admirando el mar, y sin darse cuenta estaba tarareando la canción que a su esposa tanto le gustaba. Los gemelos lo quedaron mirando atónitos, aunque pequeños, sabían del dolor de su padre, por lo mismo no hablaban mucho de Layla frente a él. Pero escucharlo tararear esa nana en especial, los dejó sin palabras, sólo sus ojos mostraban lo sorprendidos y aliviados que estaban. Jude al fin tenia brillo en los ojos, y junto a ese brillo una increíble verdad.

- Esta es una canción marinera que la gente cantaba mucho antes de que llegara el nuevo diluvio y el mundo se volviera un lugar con tanta agua. Es una canción sobre un barco que navega en plena noche durante toda la eternidad. Un barco tripulado por almas condenadas... Por los demonios y las hadas del océano. Un barco que lleva navegando desde el principio de los tiempos y que seguirá navegando hasta el fin del mundo...

Los gemelos se prepararon para escuchar la canción. Era excitante y Jude, sorprendentemente, tenía una gran voz.

_Esta es la historia de las hadas del mar,_

_así que estate atento_

_Esta es la canción de un barco muy viejo_

_Y sus temibles marineros._

_Esta es la canción de un barco muy viejo,_

_que surca el mar entero,_

_que ronda el mar entero._

Mientras Jude cantaba, Lucy dirigió su mirada al mar, la tormenta aún era feroz, pero ella se sentía segura en un lugar tan alto.

_El barco es muy viejo y tiene velas rotas,_

_que se agitan como alas._

_Sé que el capitán lleva siempre velo_

_para no dar mucho miedo_

_cuando ves su piel de muerto_

_y sus ojos, ya que es tuerto,_

_y sus dientes, ¡qué mugrientos!_

_Oh, sé que el capitán lleva siempre velo_

_y sus ojos nunca ven el cielo._

Sui vio como su padre movía las manos, haciendo amago de que fueran las velas del barco. Se estremeció al imaginar la horrible cara del capitán.

_Así que pórtate bien y sé muy bueno,_

_como no lo has sido jamás._

_Si no, a por ti vendrán las hadas_

_y con ellos se te llevarán._

_Así que pórtate bien y sé muy bueno,_

_Porque...¡mira! ¿No lo ves?_

_Esta noche hay un barco en el puerto_

_y aún podrías zarpar en él._

_(¡Sí, irte lejos con él!)_

Los gemelos miraron hacia el puerto, esperando a medias ver un tenebroso barco esperándoles allí, aguardando para llevarles lejos de su padre y de su hogar. Pero la bahía estaba totalmente desierta.

_Si los piratas son malos_

_y estas hadas, peores,_

_rezo para que nunca,_

_aunque cante su canción,_

_llegue a ver a un hada._

_Si los piratas dan miedo_

_y las hadas matan,_

_rezaré por ti..._

_Para que no veas a un hada..._

Jude extendió los brazos para tocar suavemente a sus hijos en el hombro.

_... y nunca decidan ir a por ti._

Aunque se conocían la letra de memoria, al finalizar la nana, dieron un respingo y se echaron a reír. Su padre los envolvió en un abrazo y les dijo que fueran a dormir. Sui estaba más que feliz de seguir las instrucciones de Jude, Lucy podría haberse trasnochado sólo para ver la tormenta, pero un largo bostezo la delató.

Después de quedar nuevamente a oscuras en el dormitorio, Lucy se quedo quieta, cansada pero muy entusiasmada como para dormir. Miró a Sui, quien ya estaba quedándose dormido, probablemente intentando retomar el sueño donde lo había dejado.

Lucy sintió un impulso que no pudo resistir, y quiso echar un último vistazo a la tormenta. Salio de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. La tormenta había amainado un poco y cuando la luz del faro iluminó las aguas, se dio cuenta que el oleaje no era tanto.

Entonces vio el barco.

Estaba cien por ciento segura que no estaba allí antes, nadie en su sano juicio saldría con esa tormenta, pero en ese momento su presencia era incuestionable. Un barco solitario, en medio del puerto. Flotaba plácido, como si no le afectase la tormenta. Lucy lo recorrió con la mirada. De pronto se le vino a la mente el barco de la nana que su padre les había cantado hace poco. Tembló al pensar en ello y se imaginó al capitán con la cara cubierta devolviéndole la mirada en la más oscura noche. Por la forma en que flotaba el barco, como si estuviera colgado de algún lado por alguna cuerda invisible, casi parecía que estuviera expectante, aguardando algo... o a alguien.

En la sala de la linterna, Jude vio el mismo barco estático, y al reconocer su silueta familiar esbozó una sonrisa. Tomó otro sorbo de té. Luego levantó la mano y saludó.

* * *

Bueeeeenaaasssss! este es solo el prólogo, no soy muy creativa por lo que tuve que recurrir a los libros XD. Si alguien se dio cuenta de qué libro es, me manda un PM! no lo dejen en los comentarios, ya que imagino que perdería lo interesante ^o^ cuando termine este fic les diré de que libro se trata!

Intentaré subir los capítulos uno cada semana, pero no aseguro nada! entre estudios y trabajo, la verdad se hace bastante difícil u.u pero prometo no dejar nada inconcluso!

Por ahora solo dejare la clasificación en T... puede ser que mas adelante lo cambie a M! :D

Si ven fallas, estaré mas que agradecida que me las hagan ver ^u^

Que tengan una linda semana!

merezco algún rewiev? ^^


	2. Nuestra pérdida

Hola gente! Espero que les gustara el prólogo ^o^ Intentaré subir un capitulo por semana, palabra clave es intentaré, ya que por razones de estudio y laborales, puede que me retrase un poco u.u

Terminemos con tanta explicación y vamos a por este capitulo!

Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei!

Anteriormente…

"_En la sala de la linterna, Jude vio el mismo barco estatico, y al reconocer su silueta familiar esbozó una sonrisa. Tomó otro sorbo de té. Luego levantó la mano y saludó"._

**Siete años después… **

**Capitulo 1**

_Nuestra pérdida_

Todo Hargeon asistió al funeral de Jude Heartfilia. En las tiendas no quedaban ni atisbos de tela ni ropa negra, las florerías estaban completamente vacías… todo el pueblo vestido de luto, todos con ofrendas florales para el fallecido farero. Dentro de tantas flores se distinguía un arreglo en especial, un faro hecho de gardenias blancas y rojas, el mar era de eucalipto.

Jude Heartfilia había sido un buen hombre, como farero había desempeñado una función importante en mantener a la gente viva. Muchos de los que allí presentes, le debían su vida o la de sus seres queridos a Jude, como hombre trabajólico que era, había adquirido unos sentidos excepcionales, oídos y vistas agudos, los que le habían servido para prevenir alguna desgracia, librándolos de las peligrosas aguas, infestadas de tiburones, piratas y… algo peor.

Hargeon, mas bien, los nativos de este lugar, eran pocos. Por lo que todos parecían estar muy unidos, pero no por esto tenían una vida fácil ni cómoda. Los cuchicheos viajaban tan rápidos como las corrientes de la costa. En aquel momento, había un solo tema que unía al pueblo… que pasaría con los gemelos Heartfilia? Allí estaban ambos abrazados, con sus cabezas gachas sufriendo la perdida de su único pariente, a sus cortos 17 años, ya estaban oficialmente huérfanos, ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro, perdieron a su padre, el único que de verdad los quería… y la única razón por la que se quedaban en Hargeon.

No eran adultos, pero tampoco niños. La joven era de estatura media, bien proporcionada, cabellos dorados, ojos castaños y una inteligencia inusual, mientras que el joven ya tenía el cuerpo de un atleta.

Nadie en Hargeon había olvidado a Layla, ella fue una de las pocas rebeldes aventureras que decidió marcharse del puerto. Un día se levanto de la cama, arreglo sus cosas, se despidió de sus padres y se marcho. Diciendo que debía ir a encontrar su camino. Fue un completo revuelo la noticia de la partida de la entonces joven hija de pescadores. Sus padres solo se limitaron a sonreír y responder al resto del poblado "Ya sabíamos que algún día nuestra querida hija se marcharía, desde pequeña siempre había dicho que debía ver el mundo" Nadie se creía la explicación de los pescadores, por lo que muchos rumores empezaron a surgir, a medida que pasaban los años la gente se fue olvidando de Layla. Sus padres desaparecieron unos meses mas tarde a la partida de su hija, nadie sabia nada. Muchos pensaron que el dolor y la vergüenza los había superado y decidieron arrojarse al mar, por lo que el alcalde decidió organizar una búsqueda y acallar al pueblo. Nunca se encontró nada. Un nuevo revuelo surgió cuando llego Jude con dos niños, eran la copia exacta de su madre. El viudo explico a la gente que era el marido de la difunta Layla, y que los gemelos eran fruto de su amor. No pregunto por familiares ni nada, su esposa, poco antes de su fatídico viaje, con cierto aire de tristeza le había dicho que sus padres ya no se encontraban en este mundo. Jude no pregunto nada mas, Layla tenía el extraño don de saber cosas antes de que ocurrieran.

El anciano alcalde se apiado de Jude y le dio el puesto de farero. Allí podría vivir junto con sus hijos. Y por Dios que estaba agradecido de haberle confiado esa tarea! El hombre había salvado numerosas vidas.

Josefa Porla, supervisora del orfanato más grande de Hargeon, parpadeo para ver mejor a los hermanos. Estaba midiéndolos para saber el tamaño de las literas que les asignaría a los recién huérfanos. Aun no se habían discutido los detalles, pero obviamente los chicos al ser menores de edad, debían ir al orfanato, no tenían otra opción. El joven parecía bastante fuerte, podría ponerlo a trabajar en el puerto. Y la joven, aunque bastante menos robusta, era muy lista, por lo que podría ayudarla con la administración de las finanzas del orfanato. Intento reprimirla, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los finos labios de la señora Porla.

Kaby Melon, director del banco, aparto la mirada de la hermosa ofrenda floral que su esposa había encargado. Nada tan apropiado para la ocasión que hacer un faro con flores. Su mirada se dirigió a los gemelos. Sabia perfectamente el precario estado financiero de los hermanos Heartfilia, la cuenta corriente era casi inexistente, daba pena mirar las cifras. El barco ni el faro les pertenecían, en resumen, estaban hasta el cuello en pobreza. Jude había pasado de un exitoso hombre de negocios a un caritativo farero. Y ese era un error que Kaby Melon no cometería nunca.

Kaby ya tenía todo planificado. Al día siguiente les comunicaría a los gemelos, con calma y sutileza, por supuesto, de que no tenían nada en este mundo. Su padre no les había dejado nada.

Miro de reojo a su mujer, una cabeza mas baja que el. Su dulce esposa! No les quitaba la mirada de encima a los gemelos. La vida no les había dado la oportunidad de tener hijos, pero si todo salía como estaba planeado, eso seria remediado el día de mañana. Cogio su mano con fuerza.

Tanto Lucy como Sui sabían que los estaban mirando. Nada nuevo ahí. Toda su vida habían sido objeto de habladurías. Jamás pudieron librarse de la sorpresa que causo su llegada a Hargeon. A medida que crecían, los gemelos con ojos castaños habían continuado siendo objeto de rumores y especulaciones. Especialmente porque eran muy envidiados. Ellos tenían dones que el resto de los niños carecían.

Sui era un genio en los deportes, con o sin entrenamiento, el chico brillaba. Lucy despertaba sentimientos semejantes tanto entre sus profesores como entre sus compañeros, con sus inusuales conocimientos de todo tipo y sus extrañas ideas sobre temas poco corrientes en alguien de su edad.

Según la gente, el fallecido había sido un padre extraño para los gemelos. Les habia llenado la cabeza con historias raras. Los rumores decían que Jude, aparte de llegar a Hargeon con el corazón roto, había llegado con un tornillo medio suelto. Lucy y Sui se encontraban un tanto apartados de los asistentes al funeral, por lo que cuando todos empezaron a cantar para la despedida de su padre, por lo que nadie pareció notar las notas discordantes con las que cantaban los hermanos. Ellos podían estar siguiendo el himno del funeral, pero la melodía que entonaban era diferente, se parecía mas a una canción marinera que a un himno…

_Esta es la historia de las hadas del mar,_

_ así que estáte atento_

_ Esta es la canción de un barco muy viejo_

_ Y sus temibles marineros…_

* * *

Yaaaayyyyy! Primer capitulo terminado! XD algún comentario? Corrección?... amenazas? O.o

Díganme y veremos que se puede hacer!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Que tenga una linda semana!


	3. Visita?

Hola gente! Espero que estén todos bien! Aquí va el segundo capitulo! Que disfruten su lectura…AAAHHH! Se me había olvidado… Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Mashima-sensei…bah!

Anteriormente…

"_Esta es la historia de las hadas del mar,_

_ así que estáte atento_

_ Esta es la canción de un barco muy viejo_

_ Y sus temibles marineros…"_

**Capitulo 2**

_Visita?_

A la mañana siguiente al funeral, los gemelos fueron a la sala de la linterna. El punto más alto del faro. Desde allí podían apreciar Hargeon en su totalidad, reluciente arena, casas amontonadas y los barcos del puerto que parecían pequeños puntos coloridos que flotaban en las verdes aguas.

Esta sala se había transformado en un lugar especial, su padre había pasado tanto tiempo aquí, que al estar sentados en el suelo, uno a cada lado de la silla de Jude, de alguna forma se sentían mas cerca de el.

Lucy se paro frente a una de las ventanas, recordando como su padre solía hacer lo mismo mientras tarareaba alguna canción marinera. Cayó en cuenta de que ella también estaba cantando. Solo faltaba un termo con te caliente y algún libro de poesía.

Ambos hermanos escucharon pasos que se aproximaban por las escaleras de espiral, segundos después vieron la gris cabeza de Kaby que asomaba, buscando algo o alguien en la sala. Cuando fijo su vista en los gemelos, su mirada se iluminó.

- Hola niños… los estaba buscando, espero no interrumpir.

El tono de su voz les dio el aviso inmediato de una visita no deseada. Lucy y Sui giraron para poder ver mejor la figura del intruso.

- Ufff! Estoy un poco fuera de forma… de donde habrá sacado tantas fuerzas su padre?

Sui se quedo callado y quieto, Lucy solo encogió los hombros, dando a entender que no tenia idea. Mientras observaban como Kaby recuperaba el aliento, Lucy se aproximo unos pasos al cansado hombre.

- Quiere usted un poco de agua señor Melon? – dicho esto lleno un vaso con agua y lo puso entre las sudorosas manos del hombre.

- Gracias, muchas gracias. Eres muy amable

- Por nada – dicho esto, Lucy retrocedió un paso

- Mientras subía las escaleras, creo haberte oído cantar… era una melodía un poco extraña, me encantaría poder oírla de nuevo.

Sui movió la cabeza. Lucy decidió actuar con cautela. Nadie sube mas de trescientos escalones por nada.

- Tan solo es una nana que nuestro padre nos solía cantar de pequeños – respondió educadamente, tratando de borrar cualquier emoción de su voz.

- Entonces es algo que los acerca a él – Lucy asintió con una leve sonrisa – debe tener una letra muy bonita entonces.

- No, todo lo contrario – Kaby dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y volvió su vista hacia Lucy.

- Perdón? – con el seño fruncido, miró extrañado a la joven. No se suponía que era para arrullar niños? Ese tipo de nanas siempre transmiten ternura…

- El mensaje, señor Melon – Lucy puso un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja, y lo miró a los ojos – si la vida te parece mal, no olvides que hay cosas peores, mucho peores – la joven terminó la explicación con una leve sonrisa.

- Ah, creo que la entiendo, señorita Heartfilia… Aunque debo admitir que me impresiona la impavidez con que enfrenta la situación.

Lucy intento una sonrisa mas genuina, pero lo único que salio fue una extraña mueca. Sui exudaba odio por los poros, da igual si Kaby se daba o no cuenta. Además intentaba recordar que significaba "impavidez". Estúpida gente intelectual, estúpidas palabras difíciles, por que no hablan como gente normal?

- Ambos acaban de sufrir una perdida que ningún niño…que ninguna persona tan joven debiera sufrir – Kaby se acercaba – Y ahora se encuentran sin padre, sin ingresos y sin hogar!

- Tenemos un hogar – agrego secamente Sui- esta usted parado en él.

- Mi querido joven – quiso apretar el hombro de Sui a modo de reconfortarlo, cosa que no llegó a hacer – lamento informarles que su padre murió dejando muchas deudas. Este faro y el barco ahora pertenecen al Banco de Hargeon.

Lucy frunció el seño. Se esperaba algo así, pero oírlo lo hacia real. Subió la mirada a los ojos de Kaby.

- Su banco, señor Melon – de la rabia casi escupe el nombre del ricachón

- Precisamente querida – agrego con fingida tristeza. A los gemelos se les revolvieron las tripas.

- Y dígame señor Melon, hay algo más que debamos saber? – si ya estaban con las malas noticias, mejor recibirlas todas de una sola pasada. Se ahorrarían mas visitas desagradables y podrían pensar que hacer.

- Queridos… no he venido a dar malas noticias, no es mi intención – este era el momento de la verdad para Kaby – lo cierto es que he venido con una propuesta. La realidad es que ya no tienen nada ni nadie. En cambio yo, como saben, tengo muchas. Un hogar, un próspero negocio y la mejor esposa…- no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, ya que Lucy se le había acercado con un paso firme y sonoro.

- Ni de broma – Sui gruñó antes de que su hermana pudiese hablar – olvídese de la idea - Kaby volvió su mirada a Lucy.

- Querida, tú pareces ser mas razonable que tu hermano – agrego con suavidad – que te parece mi propuesta?

- Señor Melon – Lucy estaba asqueada, sintió como la bilis amenazaba con subir – es usted muy, muy amable al considerarnos de tal forma – estaba intentando sonreír – pero mi hermano y yo no necesitamos nuevos padres, su oferta de un hogar es maravillosa, pero nos las arreglaremos bien solos – La sonrisa y la dulzura desaparecieron de la cara de Kaby.

- Nada de que se las arreglarán bien – dijo cortante – son sólo unos jóvenes, no tienen nada, no pueden vivir aquí – con ácido en la voz agregó – Este fin de semana llegará un nuevo farero y tendrán que largarse.

Mientras de dirigía a las escaleras, se volvió una ultima vez, ojos fijos en Lucy. A Sui ni lo miraba.

- Eres inteligente Lucy – entrecerró los ojos, esperando darle más fuerza a su argumento – No rechaces mi oferta tan precipitadamente, otros estarían saltando de alegría por una oportunidad así – dicho esto, siguió su camino y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Lucy abrazó a su hermano y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Que vamos a hacer? – la voz de Lucy era amortiguada por el jersey de Sui.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Tú eres la inteligente – Sui abrazó a su hermana.

- …se me están acabando las ideas… - el joven suspiró mientras dirigía la mirada al mar.

- No importa lo que hagamos… lo importante es que nos quedemos juntos – apretó un poco su abrazo, para asegurarle a su hermana que todo estaría bien. Lucy asintió y en voz baja comenzó a cantar

…_Así que pórtate bien y sé muy bueno,_

_ como no lo has sido jamás._

_ Si no, a por ti vendrán las hadas_

_ y con ellos se te llevarán.._

Sui recordó cómo los abrazaba su padre mientras miraba hacia el mar. Aunque aquellas palabras parecían siniestras y le habían provocado escalofríos, la idea de navegar en plena no che tenía algo atractivo. Ahora más que nunca…Por muy mal que fuera todo, les iría bien. Las cosas no podían empeorar… o si?

* * *

Ohhhhh yeeeeaahhh baby! Capitulo 2! Espero que aun sigan con su interés en este fic! Se vienen cosas bastante interesantes… y para quienes quieran saber… Que pasa con el NaLu?... Hemos sido timados?... Vamos a quemarle la casa?... A quienes tengan esas inquietudes, les pido un poquito de paciencia. Ya vendrá el encuentro. Natsu tiene mucho que explicar XD los dejo con eso! Byeeeee!

Que tengan una bella semana!

Me regalan algún review?


	4. Y se puso peor

Hola gente! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, agregarlo a favoritos y en especial a yuki2341 por sus reviews! Por ahora estaré subiendo los capítulos con una frecuencia mayor a la que esperaba, no sé hasta cuando pueda hacerlo a este ritmo, por lo que a aprovechar mientras se pueda!

Fairy Tail pertenece a Mashima-sensei!

Anteriormente…

_"__Sui recordó cómo los abrazaba su padre mientras miraba hacia el mar. Aunque aquellas palabras parecían siniestras y le habían provocado escalofríos, la idea de navegar en plena no che tenía algo atractivo. Ahora más que nunca…Por muy mal que fuera todo, les iría bien. Las cosas no podían empeorar… o si?"_

**Capitulo 3**

_…Y se puso peor_

Hargeon era un pueblo económicamente estable, pero si los cuchicheos tuvieran precio, probablemente Hargeon sería una capital económica. El _hot topic_ en estos días era la oferta de Kaby a los gemelos Heartfilia y cómo ellos lo mandaron a freír monos.

Aquel rumor sólo confirmó lo que los pueblerinos siempre habían creído, que los gemelos eran tremendamente orgullosos y engreídos. Nadie en todo Hargeon podría ofrecerles una mejor propuesta que el señor Melon.

Para alguien de fuera del pueblo podría parecer muy extraño, pero nadie en Hargeon sentía compasión por los hermanos. A los ojos de todos, ellos siempre habían sido unos desadaptados, y el sólo hecho de que se refugiaran en el faro, lo confirmaba.

Sólo había una persona más que estaba interesada en cobijar a los jóvenes Heartfilia. Se encontraba preparando las literas que, estaba segura, ocuparían los gemelos. Josefa Porla sonrió mientras aceitaba la bisagra de la ventana de la pieza que ella tenia destinada para los pobres desafortunados. En breve ellos tendrían que cruzar el portón y entrarían en sus dominios. No les quedaba de otra.

En la sala de la linterna, Lucy y Sui contemplaban el poblado desde una de las ventanas.

- Se nos acaba el tiempo – dijo Lucy. Sui no dijo nada.

- Qué vamos a hacer? – continuó hablando la joven - mañana por la noche vence la fecha del préstamo que el banco le hizo a papá, y vendrán a echarnos del faro…Tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar las opciones que tenemos – Lucy miró a su hermano.

- Lucy – Sui rompió al fin su silencio – Te imaginas lo que seria vivir con los Melon? – gruñó – No quieren hijos, quieren animales de compañía!

Lucy asintió y se estremeció. Sui y ella siempre habían sido libres de hacer lo que quisieran, ir donde quisieran y pensar los que se le viniera en gana. Esos habían sido regalos de su padre, un legado rico y único que no podían darse el lujo de perder. Aliarse a Kaby seria traicionar todas sus creencias y a su padre.

- Por qué no podemos hacernos cargo del faro como lo hacía papá? – preguntó Sui, incapaz de ver mas allá de su frustración.

- Ya oíste a Kaby. Dijo que el nuevo farero ya estaba contratado – Lucy notaba lo reducidas que eran sus opciones – Además probablemente saldría con eso de que _no es trabajo para niños_.

- Niños! - bufó Sui.

- Lo sé – dijo Lucy – Aparenta preocuparse mucho, pero si no haces lo que quiere, estás de listo.

Al día siguiente, mientras Lucy preparaba el desayuno, escuchó que algo se deslizaba bajo la puerta. Cuando miró, vio que era un sobre, dejó las tazas sobre la mesa y vio que los destinatarios eran ella y su hermano.

**_Señorita Lucy Heartfilia y señorito Sui Heartfilia _**

Lucy procedió a abrir el sobre y ver su contenido. Al ver la firma, frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer.

**_ Mis queridos Lucy y Sui_**

**_El día de hoy marca el fin de su antigua vida. A media noche el nuevo farero recibirá las llaves del faro y asumirá las responsabilidades que eran de su difunto padre. Como mi padre me enseñó, hasta en las peores desgracias siempre hay algo bueno, solo deben saber encontrarlo. Para ustedes, mis queridos niños, no será tan difícil ver las cosas buenas que están tocando su puerta. Mañana será el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas. Se verán libres de la carga que su padre soporto todos estos años. Abandonen el faro. Salgan de ahí y acepten una nueva vida, tranquila. La misma que debieran tener todos los jóvenes de su edad. Hay gente que dice que soy orgulloso, pero no tanto como para no ofrecerles una segunda oportunidad de pertenecer a mi familia._**

**_ Que dicen? Si lo piensan bien, no tienen muchas opciones. Mi esposa y yo les proveeremos de todo lo que puedan desear en esta vida. Será solo cosa que lo pidan y ahí lo tendrán. Los esperare en la puerta del faro a medianoche. Cojan solo lo que les sea importante, pues pronto tendrán cosas nuevas y mejores… formando parte de mi familia como Dios manda!_**

**_ Les saluda con los brazos y el corazón abierto, _**

**_ Kaby Melon… o si prefieren papá! _**

Con horror Lucy dejó caer la carta de sus temblorosas manos. El miedo se estaba apoderando de ella.

- Qué es eso? – preguntó Sui, quien venía saliendo de la habitación con una pelota de fútbol bajo su brazo. Al ver la cara de su hermana la soltó, el balón rodó hasta la esquina del comedor.

Sui recogió la carta y la leyó, captando las cariñosas amenazas allí puestas. Cuando terminó de leer, rompió la carta y tiro los restos como si fueran confeti.

- Bonito gesto, pero no cambia nada – Lucy tenia la cara pálida - Sui… se nos acabaron las opciones y el tiempo! – lágrimas cristalizaban sus ojos.

Sui miró a su hermana y la tomó por los hombros. Mirándola a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- En absoluto geniecilla. Tal vez a ti se te hayan acabado las opciones, pero ya lo tengo todo solucionado…Vamos a tomar desayuno y te explicaré todo lo que tenemos que hacer!

* * *

Ya se, ya se! Aun nada de NaLu, pero les pido paciencia, ya viene!

Reviews?


	5. Estaremos juntos

Dos capítulos al mismo tiempo! Yayyy! Ya viene el NaLu, también estoy impaciente por eso!

A!... please?

Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei!

Anteriormente…

_" Sui miro a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros. Mirándola a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa._

- _En absoluto geniecilla. Tal vez a ti se te hayan acabado las opciones, pero ya lo tengo todo solucionado. Vamos a tomar desayuno y te explicare todo lo que tenemos que hacer!"_

**Capitulo 4 **

_Estaremos juntos _

Una hora más tarde, los gemelos se encontraban fuera del orfanato de la señora Porla. Cada uno llevaba sus pertenencias en una bolsa.

Josefa Porla los vio a través de la ventana de su despacho. Les saludo brevemente y les indicó que entraran al edificio.

Los gemelos le devolvieron el saludo, pero no entraron. Un instante después se habían esfumado. Confusa, la pálida y alta mujer abrió la puerta y quedo cegada por unos momentos gracias a la luz del sol.

En breve sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad y vio a lo lejos como Lucy y Sui corrían a toda prisa en dirección al puerto. Desesperada, comenzó a gritar.

- Vuelvan! Vuelvan aquí! – se le secó la garganta – éste es su nuevo hogar!

- Ja! clarooooo! – Sui gritó por sobre su hombro.

- Bien dicho! – Lucy apretó el hombro de su hermano mientras reía.

Bajo el sol de la mañana la mansión de los Melon resplandecía como salida de un cuento.

- Lu! – Sui le grito a su hermana – Toda esa zona será mía – señalo a la lejanía

- Y toda esa será mía! – Lucy apuntó hacia el otro lado, riendo. Se sentía vibrante.

Ambos rieron por un instante, y no se fijaron que más adelante estaba la esposa de Kaby regando su jardín. Ella sí los vio.

- Han venido! – casi se queda sin aire en los pulmones – Dios! Han venido muy pronto! – dejó caer la manguera y se apresuró hacia los gemelos. Toda esa tela en el vestido le dificultaba correr mas rápido.

- Ups! – Sui guiñó un ojo a su hermana – Hora de largarnos! – tomando a Lucy de la mando, salieron disparados nuevamente.

Los jóvenes sólo dejaron de correr una vez llegaron al puerto, el cual como todas las mañanas, hervía de actividad. Los pescadores ya habían vuelto de su pesca y ahora estaban seleccionando su mercancía. Lanzaban los pescados con gran eficiencia, separando unos de otros.

- Muy bien Lu – Sui apretó la mano de su hermana – ya que nos hemos despedido, debemos apurarnos.

Lucy hecho una última mirada a su alrededor y devolvió el apretón de Sui. Puede ser que ella fuera lista, pero le faltaba la confianza que tenía su hermano. Siempre tenia ideas muy locas. Este es un claro ejemplo de cómo funcionaba su mente.

Sus miradas se dirigieron al final del muelle. Allí se encontraban las embarcaciones privadas, entre ellas la de su padre.

El bote de Jude Heartfilia era una barca sencilla, con buenos años encima, allí los gemelos habían pasado muchas horas y momentos felices con su padre. Los jóvenes avanzaron rápidamente hacia la barca.

- Aquí esta – dijo Sui. Alargo la mano y recorrió el nombre grabado en madera con sus dedos _Lady Stella_

- Lo hacemos? – Sui le pregunto a su hermana

- Si, hagámoslo! – respondió Lucy

Justo en ese momento, una densa nube tapó el sol. Se levantó una brisa sorprendentemente fría y los hermanos sintieron un escalofrío ante el descenso de la temperatura.

La presencia de los jóvenes en el embarcadero ya había empezado comentarios y murmullos entre los allí presentes. No debían estar ya empacando sus cosas para ir a vivir con Kaby o con la señora Porla? La barca ya no les pertenecía, hasta tenia un cartelito donde expresamente recalcaba que era propiedad del banco, entonces… qué hacían ellos en el puerto?

- Hemos venido a despedirnos de la barca de nuestro padre – Lucy rápidamente explicó. La gente dio su aprobación entre los murmullos.

- Nos dejarían un momento a solas? – Sui preguntó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

La gente se apartó, quisieron darles privacidad a los pobres huérfanos, los cuales quedaron en el completo olvido cuando centraron su atención a dos mujeres que se acercaban corriendo, notoriamente alteradas.

Con agilidad y precisión Lucy saltó a la barca mientras Sui desataba las cuerdas que fijaban el barco al muelle.

- Deténganlos! – casi desmayándose gritó Josefa Porla.

- Atrápenlos! – chilló agitadamente la esposa de Kaby.

Mientras Sui subía abordo, Lucy dirigió su vista a las nubes y sintió la brisa entre sus cabellos.

- El viento está a nuestro favor! Hay fuerza de dos o tres! – gritó Lucy a su hermano.

- La vela mayor está desplegada! – dijo él. La vela se tensó y ahuecó con el viento que los llevaría lejos de allí.

- Las amarras de la proa están listas! – dijo Lucy mientras ágilmente recogía las cuerdas que había soltado.

- Proa lista! – Sui se giró hacia a su hermana con una gran sonrisa – Nos largamos!

Mientras Sui terminaba de soltar todas las amarras, el barco ganó velocidad rápidamente.

- Hasta la vista Hargeon! – grito Sui. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de la emoción.

Al mirar hacia el faro, habría jurado que veía a su padre en la sala de la linterna, moviendo la mano en señal de despedi da. Se restregó los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Ya no estaba. Suspiró.

- Adiós Hargeon! – se despidió Lucy, de pronto, alarmadamente tomó el brazo de su hermano – Oh Sui! Que hicimos? Necesitamos comida…y dinero. Que haremos?!

- Tranquila Lu… tenemos tiempo para pensarlo. Lo más importante era salir pronto de ese lugar, y lo mejor – tomo el rostro de su hermana – es que salimos juntos.

Mientras la barca cobraba más velocidad, Sui vio el cartel que indicaba que _Lady Stella_ era propiedad del banco – nada de eso! – con fuerza arrojó el odioso cartel al mar.

En el puerto, la esposa de Kaby y Josefa, descubrían que una desgracia compartida podía crear fuertes lazos de amistad.

- Vamos, vamos querida. Estoy segura que no te habría gustado tener a esas calamidades en tu hermoso hogar.

- No, Josefa, si se hubieran ido contigo habrían destrozado tu lindo orfanato.

- De una buena nos hemos librado! – exclamó la señora Porla – Que los devoren los tiburones!

- Oh si! – dijo la señora Melon – O los piratas! Que los piratas atrapen a ese par de desagradecidos! – dicho esto, la esposa de Kaby enlazo su brazo al de Josefa.

- Deberías venir a almorzar con nosotros, habrán langostas agridulces. Kaby estará de vuelta en breve, estoy segura que se alegrará mucho de verte.

Josefa sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su día había dejado de ser un trago amargo y se estaba convirtiendo en una gran ocasión. Aún faltaba lo mejor.

- Fue eso una gota de lluvia? – preguntó la señora Melon, mirando al cielo.

- Eso creo – respondió Josefa – pero mira que oscuro se ha puesto el cielo!

- Se viene una tormenta de esas – agrego la señora Melon - … y esos pobres niños en altamar…

Ninguna de las dos pudo contener una risita burlona, pensando que los gemelos se lo tenían bien merecido, mientras corrían para protegerse del tiempo que se hacia cada vez mas inclemente.

* * *

Aquí termina este cuarto capitulo, espero les haya gustado! Anuncio que en el capitulo 7 tendremos nuestro tan esperado NaLu! YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Estén en sintonía, puede que dentro de esta semana lleguemos al dichoso encuentro!

Comentarios?


	6. Separados

n.n disfruten!

Fairy Tail pertenece a Mashima-sensei!

Anteriormente…

_"Ninguna de las dos pudo contener una risita burlona, pensando que los gemelos se lo tenían bien merecido, mientras corrían para protegerse del tiempo que se hacia cada vez mas inclemente."_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Separados_

La tormenta arremetía con fuerza, no les daba chance. Poco después de haber abandonado Hargeon, se les vino encima, lo que ellos pensaban, la madre de las tormentas. El mar gris y helado zarandeaba al _Lady Stella_, la lluvia y el viento eran tan helados que parecían que quemaban.

Los arneses de los gemelos prácticamente eran inútiles frente a la fuerza con que la barca se agitaba. Qué sacaban con amarrarse al barco? Era claro que se hundirían muy pronto.

- No deberíamos haber hecho esta locura! – gritaba Sui – Ha sido una completa estupidez!

- NO! – chilló Lucy por sobre el ruido de la tormenta – No teníamos más opciones!

- Con un demonio Lucy! – Sui miró a su gemela – Te das cuenta que vamos a morir?!

- Aún estamos vivos! – la joven taladró a su hermano con la mirada

Eran lágrimas o la sal lo que escocia los ojos a Sui? Lucy pensó en su padre. Qué habría hecho Jude?

- Esta es la historia de las hadas del mar – Lucy empezó a cantar mientras intentaba no llorar - así que estate atento...

Sui comenzó a cantar junto a su hermana, aferrándose a la misma esperanza que ella tenia. Mientras cantaban el barco se hundió, partiéndose justo a la mitad.

Los gemelos cayeron a las heladas y salvajes aguas del mar.

Extrañamente tranquilo, Sui veía como los pedazos del _Lady Stella_ pasaban por su lado para perderse en las oscuras profundidades del mar. Pasaron por su lado algunos cubiertos que antes se encontraban en las gavetas de la pequeña cocina de la barca. Se estaba tan en paz bajo el agua… Mientras que arriba la tormenta estaba haciendo de las suyas. Le resultaba bastante tentador quedarse ahí bajo el agua y morir junto a lo que quedaba de su mundo.

…Su mundo…su mun-…LUCY?! Tenia que encontrarla como fuera! Ya con eso en mente, salió del trance en el que había caído, con todo lo que tenia, se impulsó hacia la superficie. Resultaba más difícil de lo que creía, difícil y doloroso. Pero debía encontrar a su hermana. Con esa convicción, resistió la tentación de quedarse bajo el agua y morir, ya quería acabar con todo de una vez.

Cuando salió a la superficie, sintió la fuerza de las olas, las que lo azotaban para todos lados. Tragando y escupiendo agua salada, miró con desespero a sus alrededores. Bueno, lo que alcanzaba a ver, la lluvia y el viento no le daban mucha oportunidad de mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Buscó algo que flotara para poder agarrarse de ello mientras intentaba localizar a Lucy.

La tabla de salvamento de Sui resultó ser un trozo de asiento. Se aferro con fuerza a los destrozados y astillados bordes hasta que sus manos sangraron, y para hacer la experiencia más _agradable_, el agua salada le irritaba las heridas. Respiró hondo y se dio cuenta que aún estaba vivo.

Pero… dónde estaba Lucy?

La tormenta aún continuaba, pero ya no tan feroz. El joven empezó a sondear el agua, buscando algún signo de su hermana. No veía nada. Como pudo, se hizo con el control de la improvisada tabla de surf y comenzó a buscar nuevamente por algún signo que delatara la presencia de la joven. Nada.

Conforme el agua se calmaba, su visión se hacia mas dificultosa. Se dio cuenta que se estaba formando niebla, la que se volvía mas densa conforme pasaban los minutos. Se vio rodeado de blanco. NO! A este paso nunca encontraría a Lucy. Comenzó a intentar despejar la niebla con sus manos, lo único que logró fue perder el equilibrio. Volvió a apoyar las manos sobre la superficie de la madera. Desesperado, golpeó su cabeza contra la superficie de ésta. Qué sentido tenía todo esto? Si Lucy había muerto, en verdad ya no le quedaba nada. Si en verdad su hermana ya había muerto, era mejor arrojarse a las profundidades del agua y morir. Por lo menos así estarían juntos.

Sui no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba a la deriva. Podían ser minutos, horas incluso. Debido a la desesperación y fatiga había perdido la noción del tiempo. La niebla empezó a aclarar y vio lo que parecía ser la sombra de un barco. Su silueta delataba algo así como un galeón antiguo. Solo había visto uno en libros y en una maqueta del museo de Hargeon. Bien. Resulta que ahora estaba delirando debido a la proximidad de la muerte.

Pero no, resultaba que el barco estaba ahí sin duda. Ya la niebla casi completamente desaparecida, le permitió confirmar, que en verdad era un barco, bastante real. Y estaba virando sobre el agua…por qué estaba cambiando de dirección en medio de la nada?... A no ser que estuviera deteniéndose por algún motivo… Lo habían visto y seria rescatado! Animado por la posibilidad, usó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para agitar los brazos y gritar con la voz ronca.

- Aquí! Aquí!

… El barco siguió con su viraje…no se dirigía a el. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, no había nadie a bordo y al parecer nadie lo había visto.

La niebla ahora estaba a nivel de cubierta. Cuando el barco terminó de virar, una tenue luz dorada cayó sobre el mascarón de la proa de la nave, que tenía forma de mujer. Se veía muy real, como si fuera de carne y hueso. Sus ojos parecían estar observándolo de forma penetrante. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Eso era imposible, sólo era pintura sobre una escultura de madera.

Pánico se apoderó de Sui cuando vio que el galeón comenzaba a alejarse. Dentro de su desesperación no pudo evitar fijarse en las extrañas velas del barco. Parecían como hechas de las membranas de las alas de los murciélagos y tenia vetas que brillaban como si fueran…lucecitas?

- Ey! – intentó por última vez – Ayuda!

Pero su voz era débil y el barco ya estaba a una buena distancia suya. Apenas distinguía las extrañas velas. Le pareció que aleteaban levemente mientras el barco se alejaba aún más. Y lo mas extraño, si lo anterior no lo fuera, era la forma en que navegaba ese barco. Daba la sensación de no ser influenciado por las olas, totalmente ajeno al ajetreo de las aguas. Y ahora resultaba que como guinda de la torta, se estaba volviendo loco. Los barcos NO flotan en el aire. (N/A a menos de que sea en One Piece XD)

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Notó que su cuerpo estaba volviéndose cada vez más pesado y lerdo. Su mente no estaba mucho mejor. Lucy había muerto. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era rendirse de una vez por todas y reunirse con su hermana en su mojada y gélida tumba.

Su fantasía se vio interrumpida por una voz junto a él.

—Vamos, toma a mi brazo. Estás a salvo.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! O.O Que habrá pasado con la pobre Lucy?! Quien rescató al desolado Sui? Que clase de barco tiene lucecitas en sus velas?

XD Los dejo con eso, todo será aclarado a su debido tiempo! Jejeje

Comentarios?


	7. Esperanza

Ohhhhh! Pobres Lucy y Sui! ToT bueh…ahora veremos que pasa

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Mashima-sensei

* * *

Anteriormente…

_"—Vamos, toma a mi brazo. Estás a salvo."_

**Capítulo 6**

_Esperanza _

Sui estaba tan concentrado en el misterioso galeón que no notó el pequeño barco que se acercaba en su dirección. Hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo izaron a bordo, dejándolo sobre la superficie de madera del bote. Consciente de que se encontraba en una superficie seca, estable, y lo mas importante, con gente. El joven Heartfilia dejó que el agotamiento se apoderara de el.

- Quédate tranquilo y recupera las fuerzas. Al parecer estuviste muy cerca, pero estás vivo – la voz de su salvador era suave y tranquilizadora.

Sui vio hacia el costado y observó un par de botas y, sobre ellas, unas mallas ajustadas. Al intentar alzar su cabeza, sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello que lo hizo jadear.

- No te muevas muchacho, estás hecho puré.

La voz de una mujer joven. Sui quiso saber más.

- Quién eres? Adonde me llevas?

Se incorporó lentamente, pese al dolor. Se encontró con unos ojos penetrantes que le devolvían la mirada. La muchacha tenía una impresionante y larga cabellera roja sujeta por unas tiras de cuero.

- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet – dijo.

Sui siguió su exploración de la imponente figura femenina. Llevaba un extraño atuendo, llevaba una pequeña chaqueta de cuero sobre una delgada blusa de seda negra. En uno de sus brazos llevaba un extraño brazalete rojo y púrpura, con una gema azul en su centro. Zarcillos que parecían ser de acero adornaban sus orejas. En su cintura llevaba un grueso cinturón de cuero, del cual colgaba una impresionante espada.

- Eres…una pirata? - tragó pesado el joven.

- Veo que aún funciona tu cabeza - Erza lo miró mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa – Estás en lo cierto, soy una pirata – señaló su brazalete - La ayudante del capitán Makarov Dreyar.

- Adonde me llevas? – volvió a preguntar Sui, luego de haber procesado la información recibida.

- A nuestro barco por supuesto. Al _Lighting._

Sui se volvió a tumbar y observó mientras remaban. No hacían ningún movimiento demás, todo era preciso y calculado. Erza Scarlet era una mujer algo más grande que Lucy, y estaba claro que tenía mucha fuerza.

- Lucy! – el joven se incorporó nuevamente, acordándose de su hermana.

- Que te pasa muchacho?

- Mi hermana! – un angustiado Sui quiso volver a intentarlo

- Ya llegamos muchacho, guárdate la historia de tu familia para más tarde.

Sui quiso protestar, pero la visión de un enorme barco le cortó las ideas. Era el galeón que había visto antes? Miró hacia arriba, intentando deducir si aquel era efectivamente el barco que tenía las velas con forma de alas.

Erza había levantado los remos y estaba ocupada haciendo señales.

- Elfman, maldito holgazán – dijo - baja aquí ahora mismo y ayúdame!

Sui soltó un suspiro. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a salvo… de momento. Entonces el cansancio reclamó su presa y se le cerraron los ojos.

Medio dormido, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño barco en que había sido rescatado, estaba siendo anclado al más grande. Erza salió de un salto antes de que el bote tocara la cubierta y comenzó a vociferar órdenes. En ese momento, dos piratas, un hombre y una mujer, sacaron suavemente a Sui del bote y lo llevaron a cuestas detrás de la pelirroja. No era tarea fácil con la cantidad de gente que había acudido a ver lo que ocurría.

- Abran paso chicos! – gritó Erza

La multitud pronto se dispersó.

- Pónganlo allí.

Los piratas lo dejaron sobre un montón de telas y cuerdas. No era la cama más cómoda del mundo, pero estaba seca y lo mantenía fuera de las gélidas aguas de las que había salido. Quiso cerrar los ojos y por fin descansar.

- No te duermas aún - indicó Erza - espera. Intenta mantenerte despierto un poco más.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, pero el joven quiso obedecerla. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando las velas con forma de alas. Pero sólo veía caras. Piratas que se amontonaban y lo miraban con interés. El les devolvió la mirada, analizando sus vestimentas y sus sables.

Entre ellos se extendió un murmullo que fue rápidamente acallado por Erza, quien alzó su brazo, mostrando el brazalete.

- Se acabó el espectáculo muchachos. Hay que volver al trabajo, de acuerdo? - recorrió a todos con la mirada - Gracias a la tormenta nuestras velas están en muy malas condiciones. Freed, organiza las reparaciones en el castillo de proa. Wakaba, Makao, Nab, ahora que ha pasado la tormenta, pueden limpiar los cañones. No me importa que esté oscureciendo… Hay que hacerlo ahora!

Con eso, todos se escabulleron a trabajar, había mucho trabajo por hacer, poco tiempo y una estricta Erza por obedecer. Nunca querrías vértelas con ella de malas.

Sui miró a su alrededor. Realmente estaba en un barco pirata! Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su cuerpo. En qué se había metido? Era este el fin de su travesía? El comienzo de un nuevo calvario? En caso de ser lo último… realmente no le quedaban fuerzas para afrontarlo. No estaba seguro de tener las fuerzas para nada más.

Junto a Sui sólo quedaron Erza, Elfman y su compañera pirata. La mujer era un poco más alta que Erza y tenía una larga cabellera chocolate. Llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser la parte superior de un bikini azul claro y pantalones cafés.

- Voy a buscar al Capitán Makarov, Erza? - preguntó la mujer

- Sí, supongo que será lo mejor Cana - La pelirroja miró a Sui - Cómo va, muchacho?

- Estoy bien —dijo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien. Tal vez nunca volviera a estar bien.

- Te ves preocupado, muchacho. Que ocurre?

- … mi hermana … - dijo - Lucy - susurró

- Que pasa con ella?

- Sigue ahí fuera. Bajo la tormenta.

Erza lo miró con pesar.

- Ya es tarde muchacho… está muerta - Erza ladeó el rostro, y su cabello le cubrió los ojos.

Sui sintió calientes lágrimas en los ojos. Todo se tornó borroso.

- Por favor… a mí me han encontrado – su voz temblaba - por favor – hipó – vuelvan a buscarla… por favor – gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. No estaba avergonzado de llorar. Quien lo estaría? Era su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba!

- Lo siento muchacho… no había ni rastro de ella - Erza apretaba los puños, entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de perder a un ser querido.

- Pero… - intentó el rubio

- Pronto anochecerá. No podemos hacer nada - bruscamente le dijo la pelirroja, con la intención de que asumiera la realidad. Mientras más pronto lo haces, más rápido deja de doler… ella lo sabía muy bien.

Sui tuvo la sensación de que le iba a explotar la cabe za. Sintió el principio de un terrible rugido formándosele en las entrañas. Surgió de lo más hondo de su ser y le fluyó por cada una de sus venas; le recorrió los brazos y las piernas has ta que cada fibra de su ser emitió el grito.

- NO!

- Cálmate muchacho!. Da gracias de que estás vivo. Respeta la memoria de tu hermana, como ella lo hubiera deseado.

La voz de Erza era suave pero firme. Lo reconfortó en parte, pero esas no eran las palabras que quería oír… en todo caso… Qué era lo que quería oír? Que Erza saldría en el pequeño barco y regresaría con Lucy? En el fondo sabía que era inútil. Era prácticamente imposible que ella hubiera sobrevivido. De los dos él siempre había sido el más fuerte. Los años de entrenamiento deportivo le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para resistir la tormenta y alguien lo rescatara… Lucy era más lista que él. Lucy _había_ sido más lista que él, se corrigió. Con Lucy ya no podía usar el presente. _Había_ sido más lista que él, pero no más fuerte. Y ahora eso le había costado la vida.

—Ahogarse —dijo Erza— no es una mala forma de morir.

—…Cómo lo sabes?

—Todos los piratas lo saben. Nos pasamos la vida en el mar. Una vez yo misma estuve a punto de morir. Fue casi como quedarse dormida, aunque de forma más gradual. Ahogarse es una manera dulce de morir. Tu hermana no habría podido resistir mucho dolor.

Una vez más, las palabras eran brutales, pero de alguna forma le consolaron. Parecían sinceras. Recordó lo que había sentido al caer, mientras todas sus posesiones se hundían a su alrededor. No había sido del todo desagradable. En cierto modo, se había sentido en paz. Quizás la muerte lo había estado llamando, pero, de algún modo, él había logrado escapar de sus garras.

— Había un barco —dijo, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de compartir con Erza lo que había visto—. Otro barco que surgió de la niebla antes de que me rescataras. Me pareció galeón antiguo...

Sus propias palabras despertaron otros recuerdos que anidaban en lo más hondo de su ser, pero aún no lograba descifrar lo que significaban.

—El barco dio medía vuelta. Cambió de rumbo en medio del océano, como si se hubiera detenido por algún motivo. Creía que me iba a rescatar y grité para que me vieran, pero nadie me oyó. Nadie me vio…

Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa, algo que explotó en su cerebro como fuegos artificiales.

— Tal vez ya habían rescatado a alguien! Tal vez ya tenían a Lucy! No crees?!

Se volvió hacia Erza. Sus ojos lo miraban con detenimiento. Sui hiperventilaba.

—La niebla comenzó a levantarse y pude ver el mascarón de proa del barco – se detuvo un momento a recordar - Era una hermosa mujer, y casi parecía que me estuviese mirando a mí. Y luego, el barco se alejó…tenía unas velas increíbles, casi parecían.. alas... - susurró lo último, con los ojos como platos.

Y al fin, algo cobró sentido en su perturbada imaginación.

"_Velas rotas que se agitan como alas..."_ la melodía de la nana sonó en su mente

Quería gritar y golpear el aire. Una vez más, cruzó su mirada con la de Erza. Una vez más, no supo descifrar lo que significaban esos ojos.

No te das cuenta?! —exclamó, riendo jubiloso—. El barco rescató a Lu! No se ha ahogado! La ha rescatado un barco antiguo que navega durante toda la eternidad! La ha rescatado el barco de las hadas!

Había sido demasiado y sus párpados se cerraron solos. Y, no obstante, en la oscuridad de su mente podía verlo todo perfectamente claro. Allí estaba otra vez el barco, alejándose bajo la luz dorada. Su mascarón de proa sonreía con dulzura y sus alas rasgadas se agitaban suavemente en la noche que comenzaba a caer. Y allí, al timón, sola y sin temor, estaba Lucy.

* * *

CHAAAAAAANNNNNN! OHHHHHHH! El próximo capítulo al fin será del encuentro entre Lucy y Natsu! Estará listo pronto! YAYYYY!

Comentarios? ^^


	8. Natsu Dragneel

OMG! Al Fiiiiiiiinnnnn! NaLu!

Fairy Tail es de Mashima – sensei

* * *

Anteriormente…

"_Había sido demasiado y sus párpados se cerraron solos. Y, no obstante, en la oscuridad de su men te podía verlo todo perfectamente claro. Allí estaba otra vez el barco, alejándose bajo la luz dorada. Su mascarón de proa sonreía con dulzura y sus alas rasgadas se agitaban suavemente en la noche que comenzaba a caer. Y allí, al timón, sola y sin temor, estaba Lucy.__"_

**Capítulo 7**

_Natsu Dragneel_

Cuando Lucy despertó, lo primero que vio fue un oscuro cielo con dos estrellas, era atrapante. Luego ocurrió algo extraño. El oscuro cielo comenzó a contraerse y se separo en dos orbes negros y brillantes. Cuando ya tuvo una noción mas clara, se dio cuenta que lo que había visto no era un cielo anochecido, sino dos intensos ojos negros.

Los ojos de Sui eran chocolate y miel, como los de ella. Pero estos otros eran nuevos y la miraban con mucho interés.

A medida que se fueron alejando, vio que pertenecían a un chico. Parecía de su misma edad, diecisiete o dieciocho años, de cabello corto y apuntando para todos lados y era de color…rosa?... SU PELO ERA ROSA?! … en fin… su rostro la miraba de forma intensa y con el ceño fruncido.

- Vas a causarme problemas - dijo el chico rosa

Las palabras tenían tan poco sentido como lo demás, pero Lucy reconoció un fuerte acento que no podía identificar. El muchacho se inclino hacia delante y se rasco una mejilla. Llevaba una bufanda que parecía tener una extraña textura y un anillo de la amistad. Ella siempre había querido tener uno de esos anillos, un corazón acunado entre dos manos con una corona encima. Pero aquel era leve mente distinto. Las manos no acunaban un corazón, sino una calavera sobre una extraña figura.

- Quién eres? - preguntó, estremeciéndose - Dónde estoy?

El chico volvió a fruncir el ceño y meneó la cabeza. Acaso no la entendía? Acaso no le había hablado con suficiente claridad?

- Quién eres? - volvió a preguntarle. Esta vez oyó cómo sonaba lo que decía: _«Guieneres?»_. Estaba muy débil, tenía la boca y la lengua resecas. El pelirosa se puso una mano sobre la boca y de pronto levanto las cejas como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Se giro sobre si mismo y de una mesita tomo una jarra y lleno un vaso con lo que parecía ser agua. Se la ofreció a Lucy.

- Toma, bebe.

El agua estaba he lada, pero Lucy se sintió mucho mejor al probarla. Separó los labios e intentó que no se le escapara ni una gota. Su boca tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Estaba tan concentrada en beber que apenas se dio cuenta de que el chico le había levantado la cabeza y había deslizado su chaqueta doblada de bajo, a modo de una improvisada almohada. Pero cuando acabó de beber el trago de agua y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza, se sintió más cómoda.

La blandura bajo su cabeza y cuello contrastaba con la superficie dura sobre la que se encontraba. Es taba tumbada sobre un áspero suelo de madera. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio que el suelo estaba pintado de rojo a ambos la dos. Pero, más allá, la densa niebla le impedía ver nada más.

Volvió a mirar al muchacho, cuya cara parecía flotar en la niebla.

- Quién eres? - preguntó una vez más.

Esta vez la comprendió.

- Me llamo Natsu - dijo él - Natsu Dragneel.

- Natsu - repitió ella. No había oído nunca ese nombre.

- Toma, bebe un poco más.

Volvió a acercar el frasco a sus labios y ella tomó otro trago.

- Dónde estoy?

- No resulta obvio, señorita? - le dijo sonriendo el chico - Estás en el mar.

Aunque no podía ver más allá del muchacho, en el momento en que este respondió, Lucy sintió la nave meciéndose sobre las olas y el mar rompiendo debajo de ella.

- Cómo he llegado aquí?

- No lo recuerdas? - dijo él - … Hubo una tormenta.

En el momento en que oyó la palabra _«tormenta»_, todo su cuerpo reaccionó. De pronto estaba otra vez en plena tempestad, con el mástil quebrándose y el agua salada mojando su ya empapado cuerpo.

- Te encontramos flotando en el mar, como un pez - dijo Natsu.

- Sí… - Lucy se fijó entonces en que él también estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y de que tenía el pelo y la camisa pegados a la piel. Tenía la tez mate, un par de tonos mas oscura que la de ella. Era muy bien parecido. Lucy sintió un leve sonrojo al percatarse que su ropa estaba un tanto translucida debido al agua, probablemente el extraño joven se había percatado y no le había dicho nada para no parecer descortés. La rubia intento cubrirse lo que más pudo.

- Te salvamos justo a tiempo - dijo Natsu - Ibas en camino de encontrarte con las sirenas.

- Qué hay de Sui? Dónde está? Está bien? Cuándo podré verle? – dijo olvidando su dilema con la ropa mojada.

Natsu se la quedó mirando con tristeza. Y en ese terrible instante, Lucy lo comprendió.

—…solo me rescataron a mi… - soltó casi sin aire.

El chico asintió.

- Tenemos que volver por él! Aún no es tarde. Recuerdas dónde me encontraste? No debe de estar lejos. Tienen que haber visto nuestro barco...

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

- No había ningún barco… Solo tú, agitándote en el agua como un pez nadando río arriba.

Sí, recordaba la sensación del agua, tan fría que la había entumecido. Luego el recuerdo se evaporó, como un sueño que termina demasiado pronto. Desesperada, intentó retroceder, recordar más. Pero el esfuerzo le provocó un in tenso dolor de cabeza…

- Un barco no puede desaparecer! - dijo - Es imposible!

- En una tormenta así, incluso un barco del tamaño del tuyo puede desaparecer - aseguró Natsu - El océano puede ser brutal cuando se le antoja.

- Pero mi hermano Sui! Somos gemelos. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. No puedo marcharme sin él!

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Sintió cómo se aceleraban los latidos, como una bomba a punto de explotar.

- Gemelos, dices?

Natsu la miraba con ojos penetrantes.

- Alférez Dragneel.

Lucy oyó la otra voz, pero no pudo ver quién hablaba a través de la niebla. Era solo un susurro, pero resonó con claridad en su cabeza.

Natsu apartó la vista de Lucy.

- Sí, capitán.

Hubo una pausa y Lucy oyó dos pesados pasos resonando en la madera del barco.

- Alférez Dragneel, vaya adentro. La niebla se levantará pronto.

Oyó dos pasos más.

Parecía que Natsu se hubiera sumido en un trance. Tal vez el agua gélida también le hubiera helado los huesos a él. Quizá estaba pagando el precio por el esfuerzo de rescatarla. Al igual que ella, estaba claro que había perdido su capacidad para ver y hablar.

- Es ésta la chica?

La otra voz. Aunque solo era un susurro, era firme y segura, y Lucy sintió que le llegaba hasta el último recodo de su cerebro.

- Sí, capitán - dijo Natsu al fin - Ha estado a punto de ahogarse. Dice que tiene un hermano gemelo.

- …Un gemelo.

- Sí - dijo Lucy - Mi hermano gemelo, Sui , está ahí fuera, en algún lugar! Por favor, ayúdenme a encontrarlo!

- Gemelos - De nuevo, el susurro le enraizó poco a poco en la cabeza.

Lucy deseó ver al capitán, pero la niebla era demasiado densa para ver más allá de donde estaba Natsu.

- Llévala adentro. Al camarote que hay junto al mío. Y rápido. Los demás no pueden enterarse de esto. Aún no...

- Qué hay de Sui? - suplicó Lucy.

- Llévala al camarote que se encuentra junto al mío - El susurro era tan firme como antes. Como si no hubiera oído su súplica, o como si la ignorara.

- Y luego qué? - preguntó Natsu.

- Luego ven a mi camarote. No hay mucho tiempo. Pronto anochecerá y comenzará el Festín.

El Festín? De qué estaba hablando? Iban a ir a buscar a Sui o no? No estaba nada claro.

- La niebla se levanta, Alférez Dragneel. Debemos entrar. No hay tiempo que perder.

Y cuando el susurro cesó, Lucy oyó el eco de sus fuertes pisadas perdiéndose en la distancia. Miró a los ojos negros de Natsu.

- Por favor – dijo en una dolida exhalación - , por favor, ve a buscar a mi hermano. Estoy segura que sigue allí! …el agua está tan fría...

Natsu le sonrió débilmente.

- Primero vamos a hacer que tú entres en calor.

- Pero… irás a buscarlo?

- …preocupémonos antes por ti - evadió la pregunta de la rubia

Se agachó y la levantó en brazos. Mientras la llevaba por entre la niebla, Lucy se sintió como si estuviera volando entre las nubes. O como si se estuviera ahogando. Quería apartarse de él y volver a lanzarse al agua para buscar a Sui. Pero su cuerpo estaba invadido por un agotamiento que no había sentido nunca. El extraño calor del cuerpo del joven no ayudaba mucho a mantenerla sobria. Y aunque era poco más que un muchacho, Natsu Dragneel la sujetaba con fuerza.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En esta historia Natsu se mostrará bastante OOC, pero creo que no será un mal cambio a lo que estamos acostumbradas, os. Será un tanto mas maduro y tranquilo, a diferencia de nuestro burbujeante e infantil Dragon Slayer.

Comentarios?


	9. Makarov

Vamos con el capítulo 8! Esto será relatado de capitulo por medio, uno para Lucy y uno para Sui.

Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei!

* * *

Anteriormente…

"_Se agachó y la levantó en brazos. Mientras la llevaba por entre la niebla, Lucy se sintió como si estuviera volando en tre las nubes. O como si se estuviera ahogando. Quería apar tarse de él y volver a lanzarse al agua para buscar a Sui. Pero su cuerpo estaba invadido por un agotamiento que no había sentido nunca. El extraño calor del cuerpo del joven no ayudaba mucho a mantenerla sobria. Y aunque era poco más que un muchacho, Natsu Dragneel la sujetaba con fuerza.__"_

**Capítulo 8**

_Makarov_

Sui miró hacia el cielo, que se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, intentando desesperadamente volver a ver el otro barco. _El barco de las hadas_ que se había llevado a su hermana gemela Lucy.

- No va a volver - dijo Erza.

- Y tú cómo lo sabes? – dijo un poco molesto.

- Porque el barco de las hadas no existe – cortante replicó la pelirroja.

- Pero...

- Suficiente! - largó ella levantando una mano - Y por favor, no me cantes otra vez esa canción marinera... No es más que eso, una vieja canción marinera. Una canción que su padre, por razones que desconozco, les cantaba a ti y a tu hermana para que se durmieran. La idea de que pueda existir un barco así es simplemente absurda. Me temo que tu hermana ha muerto. Es un golpe terrible, lo sé, pero es la verdad. Y debes hacer frente a la verdad, muchacho.

Pero Sui había visto el barco. Podía verlo aún, en su cabeza, con total claridad, virando en pleno océano. Recordaba a la perfección los ojos del hermoso mascarón de proa y las resplandecientes velas que parecían subir y bajar como alas mientras el barco se alejaba.

Sui miró por encima del hombro y vio cómo Erza imponía órdenes a algunos de los piratas. Viéndola por detrás, se dio cuenta de que, además del sable que llevaba en el cinto, tenía otras dos armas colgadas a la espalda. Aunque envainadas en sendas fundas de cuero, estaba seguro de que los filos estaban tan afilados y eran tan letales como su lengua.

- Dejen paso al capitán - Hubo un murmullo que pronto fue aumentando de tono.

Erza estaba convencida de que se había imaginado el barco. La acababa de conocer, pero estaba claro que, una vez tomaba una decisión, para la chica no había más que hablar.

Aunque tal vez hubiera otros en el barco que creyeran su historia... Como por ejemplo, el capitán.

- Dejen paso al capitán. Dejen paso.

Erza interrumpió su conversación y regresó junto a Sui. Parecía bastante sulfurada. Sui sintió que el corazón le palpitaba… miedo? expectación? Cómo tenía que ser un hombre para gobernar una banda de piratas?

De pronto, Sui vio que Elfman y Cana avanzaban hacia él. Detrás de ellos, y tambaleándose ligeramente, iba un pequeño hombre de edad avanzada, solo tenia pelo a los costados de la cabeza, blanco y desgreñado. Tenía mostachos tan blancos como su pelo. Llevaba una chaqueta larga de terciopelo azul claro y, debajo, dos fundas plateadas que al parecer le sujetaban los pantalones. Sus botas de cuero lucían unas espuelas de plata tan afiladas como cuchillos. El capitán se reía y parecía estar librando un combate verbal con varios de los piratas que se encontraba a su paso. Parecía que lanzaba insultos por encima del hombro, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le marcaba arrugas en la piel a ambos lados de los ojos. Dejando ecos de risas tras de sí, el capitán llegó por fin hasta Sui luciéndose. Sui se dio cuenta de que la tripulación amaba y respetaba a aquel hombre.

- Aquí está, capitán - dijo Elfman, antes de ponerse a un lado de Cana.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo el capitán, alzando las cejas - Qué tenemos aquí? Has estado de pesca, Erza?

El capitán caminó alrededor de Sui sin decir nada. El joven quedó fascinado del carisma del capitán. Se fijo que en la mano llevaba un sombrero tres puntas, el cual se puso en la cabeza al llegar frente a Sui. Entre aquel pelo un tanto distorsionado había dos, no, tres, rizos al estilo rastafari, de los que colgaban varias conchas. Tenía un aspecto realmente extravagante, del que hacía gala con absoluta naturalidad. Y, a pesar de su tambaleo y de su forma un tanto imprevisible de moverse, estaba claro que era un hombre fuerte, que contaba, además, con el carisma de un líder.

El capitán se detuvo frente a Sui y examinó sus ropas mojadas. Una mano enjoyada frotó sus bigotes.

- Hummm, diría que acabas de salir del mar, aunque no pareces un pez de agua salada - Levantó el rostro para ver mejor al joven frente suyo. El capitán tenia una mirada hipnótica.

- Cómo te llamas, chico?

- Sui. Sui Heartfilia.

- Heartfilia, eh? - repitió, chasqueando la lengua - Qué notorio! Sui Heartfilia, de la familia que fue nobleza! Mira lo que nos ha traído la tormenta!

Alargó una mano. Llevaba tantos zafiros y brillantes en los dedos que Sui se preguntó cómo podía moverlos.

- Makarov Dreyar, capitán de esta chusma. Bienvenido a mi barco, Sui Heartfilia.

Sui le estrechó la mano. El capitán le dio un fuerte apretón.

- Gracias, eh... señor Dreyar.

- Capitán Makarov, para ti - dijo él sonriendo - Y ahora, cuéntame, Sui Heartfilia, cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Sui lanzó una mirada a Erza. Su expresión era una mezcla de aburrimiento e impaciencia. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que las dos fundas que llevaba a la espalda se elevaran como alas negras, listas para volar.

- Oh, ya sé que Erza te ha subido a bordo, pero me refiero a antes de eso. Qué hacías navegando en aguas tan traicioneras?

- Nos sorprendió la tormenta. A mí y a mi hermana Lucy. Somos gemelos. Venimos de Hargeon...

Mientras hablaba, Sui intentaba devolverle la mirada al capitán Makarov, pero le distraía su pelo. El viento se lo revolvía y en ese momento tenía un largo rizo negro sobre un ojo… no era todo su pelo blanco?

- Lo de contar historias no es lo tuyo, eh, chico?

Sui abrió la boca para continuar, pero, cuando iba a hacerlo, el rizo giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a colocarse en la frente del capitán Makarov. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era un rizo de pelo, sino una pequeña serpiente con sus flancos color rosa.

- Qué pasa? Te ha comido la lengua el gato, chico?

- Lo siento, capitán Makarov, pero creo que tiene usted una – trago un poco de saliva - una serpiente en el pelo – termino, incrédulo.

No había duda. La criatura casi había logrado escapar de la maraña de cabello y conchas y estaba bajando por detrás de la oreja del capitán.

- Ah! - dijo el capitán Makarov, con una amplia sonrisa - Hola, Poliushka... Has venido a saludar al joven Heartfilia?

Levantó una mano y la serpiente reptó por ella, enroscándose cariñosamente en torno a la muñeca, como una pulsera viviente. Sui vio fascinado cómo el capitán Makarov alargaba el brazo hacia él para que Poliushka pudiera estar un poco más cerca. La serpiente se irguió para mirar a Sui a los ojos. Sui no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso.

- Saluda al ayudante del capitán, muchacho! - dijo Makarov Dreyar, chasqueando los dientes - Vamos, solo bromeaba, Erza! Solo bromeaba. Todos sabemos que eres la segunda al mando.

Sui no dijo nada. No quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco. La serpiente era pequeña, pero no era de ninguna raza que él conociera. Podía ser venenosa, y tenía la boca abierta y la lengua extendida demasiado cerca para que él se sintiera cómodo.

Tras unos instantes, el capitán Makarov movió el brazo y Sui dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la serpiente se alejaba.

- Muy bien, Poliushka , ya has podido ver de cerca al joven Heartfilia, ahora vuelve a tu sitio - el capitán Makarov levantó la mano hacia su cabeza y Poliushka, obediente, volvió a enterrarse en su maraña de pelo revuelto.

- Bien, dónde estábamos, muchacho? Nos estabas contando de dónde venías...

- Vengo de Hargeon, capitán. Vivimos allí. Bueno, vivíamos. Nuestro padre era el farero, pero murió y lo perdimos todo. Iban a enviarnos al orfanato, o algo peor. Teníamos que marcharnos. Así que nos hicimos a la mar en el barco de nuestro padre. Solo pretendíamos seguir la costa, pero el tiempo cambió y la tormenta cayó sobre nosotros.

Las palabras de Sui brotaban como un torrente.

- El barco se hundió y los dos nos caímos al océano. La embarcación se hizo añicos. Nadé con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a la superficie, intentando evitar todos los restos que caían sobre mí, pero no pude ver a Lucy. Al llegar arriba, solo conseguí aferrarme a un trozo de asiento que me mantuvo a flote. Seguí buscándola mientras pude, pero no la vi... no la vi por ninguna parte – el pobre sintió los primeros signos de querer llorar.

Los ojos de Makarov Dreyar estaban inundados de lágrimas. Sacó del bolsillo un gran pañuelo con los bordes de encaje y se secó las lágrimas.

- Qué relato tan triste, joven Heartfilia. Qué relato tan terriblemente triste. Me alegro de que Erza te encontrara justo a tiempo. Serás una buena adquisición para nuestra tripulación. Andamos necesitados de marineros jóvenes.

- Gracias, capitán Makarov, pero yo sólo quiero encontrar a mi hermana.

- A tu hermana? - confuso, Makarov levantó la mirada - Creía que habías dicho que la habías perdido.

Sui negó con la cabeza, decidido.

- Vi cómo se la llevaba otro barco. Al principio pensaba que era este...

- Otro barco? Otro barco pirata? Vaya, parece que tu historia acabará teniendo un final feliz. Encontraremos el barco y haremos que te reúnas con tu hermana.

Sui volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No era un barco pirata, señor. Era un barco algo diferente.

Notó cómo Erza le fulminaba con la mirada, pero no se atrevió a mirar en su dirección.

- Un barco algo diferente - repitió el capitán - Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ha oído usted hablar de las hadas, señor?

- Las hadas? Me temo que no, muchacho.

- Existe una canción marinera, señor...

- Capitán Makarov - La voz de Erza cortó el aire**, **tan afilada y poderosa como una espada.

El capitán la ignoró.

- Capitán Makarov - Erza no se detendría fácilmente.

- Refrénese, _señorita Scarlet_.

- Pero, capitán Makarov, el muchacho está confundido…

- Estoy seguro de que todos estamos un poco confundidos, Erza, pero le he hecho al chico una pregunta y quiero oír la respuesta.

- El de las hadas es un barco siniestro que lleva navegando toda la eternidad - dijo Sui, consciente de que tal vez no tuviera mucho tiempo - Está tripulado por demonios o, como mínimo, por criaturas místicas.

- Menuda historia! - dijo el capitán - Y cómo te has enterado de eso, jovencito?

- Mi padre - explicó Sui - mi padre nos cantaba la canción.

- Una canción marinera, eh? Me gustan mucho las buenas canciones marineras. A todos nos gustan mucho, verdad, muchachos?

El grupo de piratas gritó en señal de aprobación: todos, hombres y mujeres, salvo Erza, que parecía enfadada y aburrida. Al menos, pensó Sui, en ese momento parecía que dirigiera el aguijón de su odio contra el capitán y no contra él.

- Bien, oigamos esa canción - dijo el capitán Makarov - Vamos, joven Sui Heartfilia. Cántenos la canción y veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto.

Sui respiró hondo y se puso a cantar.

_Esta es la historia de las hadas,_

_así que estáte atento..._

Mientras cantaba, miraba al capitán a la cara. Parecía que lo es tuviera escuchando con atención. Incluso la serpiente, Poliushka, estaba inclinada hacia delante, como si estuviera cautivada por la canción.

Sui estaba cansado y ronco por el agua de mar que había tragado mientras luchaba por su vida y su garganta le dio las gracias cuando llegó a los últimos versos.

... _rezaré también por ti... _

_para que no veas un hada._

Al terminar, hubieron vítores de aprobación entre la multitud y bastantes aplausos. Luego se hizo el silencio. Sui miró al capitán Makarov. El capitán dio un paso adelante y le puso un extraño rostro.

- Es una bonita canción, muchacho, pero me temo que eso es todo. He estado navegando por el océano desde que era un bebé y nunca he visto ni oído historias sobre tales demonios.

Sui negó con la cabeza.

- Pero yo _vi_ el barco.

- Lo viste?

- Eso creo. Viró en pleno océano. Era un viejo galeón con velas como alas, que...

- El muchacho está cansado y confuso - dijo Erza, adelantándose hasta ponerse al lado del capitán.

- No - dijo Sui - Yo lo vi.

Pero se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que insistiera, el capitán Makarov tampoco le creía. Sui empezó a desconfiar de sus propios recuerdos. Tal vez era cierto que estaba delirando y había únicamente imaginado la visión. No sabía qué pensar.

- Vamos, regresen todos al trabajo - dijo el capitán - Espera... Elfman, tú quédate.

Los piratas obedecieron y se fueron dispersando. Elfman se quedó, tal y como le había pedido el capitán. Erza también se quedó detrás de él, aunque nadie se lo había pedido.

El capitán Makarov se volvió hacia Sui, algo en él le recordó a su padre. El joven intentó apartar el recuerdo, mordiéndose el labio para no ponerse a llorar.

- Tengo dos hermanos, jovencito. Dos hermanos piratas. No siempre me gusta lo que hacen, pero los quiero con toda mi alma. Entiendo por qué te aferras a cualquier cosa para creer que tu hermana, Lucy, sigue viva. Pero, por tu bien, debes hacer frente a la verdad, por muy terrible que sea.

El capitán Makarov miró a Sui a los ojos.

- Has llegado a nosotros en tu día más negro, Sui Heartfilia, pero nosotros te llevaremos otra vez a la luz. Ya verás como lo hacemos.

Sui asintió, no muy seguro, desviando la mirada al mástil del barco. Sus ojos lo recorrieron deteniéndose en la cofa, y, más arriba, en la calavera y las tibias cruzadas que ondeaban al viento. El cielo era de un índigo casi perfecto y la luna ya había salido, arrojando sus fríos rayos sobre la blanca calavera.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su gusto! Próximo capitulo de Lucy!

Comentarios?


	10. Encerrada

Hola genteeee! Primero que todo, disculpen la demora, pero la verdad he estado MUY ocupada, pero al fin puedo subir este capítulo, espero les guste!

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Mashima-sensei.

.

.

.

Anteriormente…

"_Sui asintió, no muy seguro, desviando la mirada al más til del barco. Sus ojos lo recorrieron deteniéndose en la cofa, y, más arriba, en la calavera y las tibias cruzadas que ondeaban al viento. El cielo era de un índigo casi perfecto y la luna ya había sali do, arrojando sus fríos rayos sobre la blanca calavera."_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

_Encerrada_

_._

Lucy despertó con el sonido de una campana. Al igual que la suave voz del capitán, cada repiquete resonaba en su mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una cama con dosel. Estaba hundida en una mar de almohadas blancas y frescas, acurrucada bajo las sábanas más suaves que hubiera tocado en su vida. Permaneció quieta por un momento. El sonido de la campana se esfumó y dio paso a una música extraña, puntuada por un golpeteo rítmico, era casi tribal.

Se sentía desnuda y, al levantar las sábanas, se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado sus ropas viejas y mojadas, ahora lucía un precioso camisón de seda con intrincados bordados. De dónde había salido? A quién pertenecía? Y quién - se preguntó incómoda - se lo había puesto? Se sonrojó al pensar que pudiera haber sido Natsu, después de todo, extraño o no, era bastante guapo.

La música fue aumentando de volumen. Intentó levantarse, apoyando los codos en la suave cama y observó la habitación. Estaba iluminada por fragantes velas colocadas en lámparas de cristal, que difundían una tenue luz sobre las paredes y el suelo de madera. Al poner los pies en el suelo, el barco se inclinó hacia un lado. Lucy tardó unos instantes en encontrar el equilibrio.

Se alejó un poco de la cama y vio que los postes de madera tenían unos complejos grabados. El dosel que los coronaba también tenía abundantes figuras talladas. A un lado de la cama había un pequeño cántaro con su palangana de cerámica y su jarra de agua. Todos los elementos de la habitación parecían exóticos y lujosos. Lucy pensó que tal vez habrían acumulado todos aquellos objetos a lo largo de sus muchos viajes.

Afuera oyó unas voces enalteciéndose sobre la persistente música. Se volvió en dirección al ruido. Vio que había una cortina que cubría un ojo de buey. Había una nota enganchada a la cortina y se acercó a leerla.

_Lucy, por favor, no abras esta cortina por ningún motivo._

_Es por tu bien, créeme_

_Tu amigo,_

_Natsu Dragneel_

Tenía una caligrafía un tanto anticuada y desordenada, pero con cierta personalidad. Había usado una pluma y la tinta había salpicado toda la página. Qué quería decir eso de «Es por tu propio bien»? Tanto sus palabras como el evidente apuro con que las había escrito le dieron escalofríos.

Estiró la mano hacia la cortina. Era muy tentador ignorar la petición de Natsu. Siempre había sido muy curiosa, y dicen que la gente inteligente es curiosa, no?. Entonces recordó algo de lo que había dicho el capitán. «Los demás no pueden enterarse de esto.» Quiénes eran «los demás»? En qué clase de barco se encontraba?

En ese momento captó un fragmento de la conversación que tenía lugar al otro lado del ojo de buey.

—Esta noche tengo mucha hambre.

—Yo también. Nunca he necesitado un festín tanto como ahora.

_El Festín_. El capitán también había mencionado eso. Estaba claro que era un acontecimiento muy importante y esperado. La tripulación parecía extremadamente hambrienta. Tal vez no habían comido bien durante mucho tiempo. Quizá el barco acababa de reponer sus provisiones.

Lucy acercó un poco más la cabeza a la cortina para oír mejor, pero parecía que los tripulantes se habían alejado. Esperó un poco, luchaba contra la tentación de correr la cortina y ver la cubierta. Volvió a mirar las velas y pensó apagarlas para sumir el camarote en la total oscuridad. De ese modo, nadie podría saber si había corrido o no la cortina.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir su impulso, una voz áspera captó su atención al otro lado de la ventana.

— Alférez Dragneel.

— …Teniente Brain

Reconoció el acento de Natsu.

— Está usted listo para el Festín, señor Dragneel?

— Así es, teniente. – Era idea suya, o la voz de Natsu estaba un tanto forzada?

— Me ha parecido que le oí en el puente hace un rato.

— No, teniente. En el puente? En qué momento?

— Antes de la Campanada Nocturna.

— Antes...? Imposible. Nadie excepto el capitán sale al exterior a plena luz del día.

— Ya lo sé. Pero habría jurado que era usted.

— …tal vez lo ha soñado —dijo Natsu.

— Yo no sueño nunca.

Sus voces quedaron ahogadas por la música, que repentinamente subió de volumen. Lucy se acercó aún más a la cortina, rozando con la frente la nota de Natsu. Pero lo único que oyó fue música. El pelirosa y su desconfiado compañero se habían alejado.

Analizó la conversación que acababa de oír. Estaba claro que Natsu sí había estado fuera. Y que tanto él como el capitán pretendían mantener en secreto su presencia en el barco. Pero… qué era la Campanada Nocturna, y por qué nadie salvo el capitán podía salir cuando era de día? Parecía una extraña regla.

Se quedó junto al ojo de buey, a la espera de algún otro sonido. Le pareció oír pisadas, pero estaban atenuadas y quizá solamente fueran los compases rítmicos de la música. Esta sonó durante un rato más, y luego solo hubo silencio. Un silencio absoluto. Era como si todos hubieran entrado a celebrar el _Festín_.

Lucy se alejó del ojo de buey. Frente a ella había un pequeño escritorio con una silla y se dirigió a él. Toda su superficie estaba cubierta de plumas, tinta, lápices afilados y un montón de cuadernos de notas. Había algo deliciosamente tentador en aquellos cuadernos… siempre había querido escribir una novela en algo así. Cogió una vieja pluma, pero se le resbaló en la mano y se clavó la punta en el pulgar. De inmediato, la sangre le empezó a brotar y una gota cayó sobre los cuadernos.

Instintivamente, se llevó el pulgar a la boca para succionar la sangre. Era algo que había hecho innumerables veces, cuando se cortaba con un papel o cuando se pinchaba el dedo con lo que fuera. La sangre tenía un sabor metálico, pero no era del todo desagradable.

Cuando se sacó el dedo de la boca, la fina herida estaba limpia. Pero no había forma de eliminar la mancha de la tapa del cuaderno. Bajó la mirada hacia la pluma, cuya punta aún estaba manchada de rojo, como si la hubiera mojado en tinta carmesí. Se estremeció y miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguna distracción.

Su mirada se detuvo en un cofre lacado con cajones que tenía pintados unos caracteres desconocidos para ella y sobre el que había un peine y un espejo plateados. Ambos tenían gemas en gastadas que brillaban como diamantes recién tallados. Cogió el espejo y le dio la vuelta para verse reflejada. Pero el marco ya no contenía ningún espejo. Era viejo y estaba roto. Una pena.

Junto al espejo y el peine había un pequeño quemador de incienso. Estaba encendido y emanaba un aroma rico y adormecedor a vainilla y jazmín.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansada y se fue a la cama, hundiéndose en el cómodo colchón. De pronto, pensó en Sui. Cómo podía haber estado explorando tan distraídamente?! Debería haber pensado solo en su hermano y en cómo volver a encontrarse con él!

Tal vez ya le habían encontrado. Pero, de ser así, no lo habrían traído con ella? El capitán le había dicho a Natsu que fuera con él a su camarote, eso lo recordaba. Qué habían decidido allí? El pánico corrió por sus venas como si fuera agua helada.

Tenía que salir de aquel camarote. Tenía que hablar con Natsu y con el capitán. Tenía que averiguar si Sui estaba a bordo... y si estaba sano y salvo.

Reprendiéndose por no haberlo hecho antes, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Giró el pomo, un perfecto globo de bronce en el que estaba grabado un mapa del mundo, pero su mano resbaló en el primer intento. Volvió a intentarlo. El orbe giró, pero la puerta no cedió. En el tercer intento, lo apretó con tanta fuerza que, al soltarlo, su mano tenía grabada la marca inversa del mapa del mundo. Pero, aun así, la puerta no se abrió. Estaba cerrada con llave!

Llena de frustración e ira, Lucy, cada vez más cansada y débil, volvió a cruzar el camarote hasta llegar a la cortina, donde leyó de nuevo el aviso de Natsu.

… _por favor, no abras esta cortina por ningún motivo._

Respirando hondo, levantó la cortina y pegó la cara al helado ojo de buey.

Con el corazón palpitándole a toda velocidad, miró a través del cristal. Casi esperaba que sonara alguna alarma o que se fuera a topar con la mirada enfurecida de Natsu o del misterioso capitán. Pero no oyó ninguna alarma, ni tampoco nadie para devolverle la mirada. Lo único que veía por la ventana era la cubierta. Y estaba desierta. Por supuesto. Los tripulantes (quienesquiera que fuesen) a esas horas estarían disfrutando del Festín.

Qué envidia! Estaba hambrienta, pero nadie se había preocupado de traerle ni un bocado de comida. Estaba hambrienta, cansada y débil. Su padre había muerto. Y tal vez también había perdido a su hermano. Sintiéndose absolutamente desgraciada, Lucy dio un tirón a la cortina y volvió a correrla sobre el ojo de buey. Bah!

Cuando se volvió, pensando en qué tenía que hacer a continuación, vio un tazón de sopa en la mesa junto a la cama.

Antes no había estado allí… cierto? No podía habérsele pasado por alto...

Sujetó el tazón con las dos manos. Estaba demasiado caliente, y las retiró rápidamente. No podía haber estado allí cuando ella había despertado, o de lo contrario ya estaría frío… cómo había llegado allí? de dónde había salido? miró el humo que salía del tazón, no supo qué pensar. Pero su asombro pronto fue sustituido por el hambre. Al igual que el resto de la tripulación, no había comido en mucho tiempo y la sopa olía a gloria.

Junto al tazón había una cuchara envuelta en una servilleta de tela. Al desenrollar la servilleta, cayó al suelo una nota. Lucy se agachó a recogerla y vio que estaba escrita con la misma caligrafía de antes.

_Bébete esto. Te hará sentir mejor. Y por favor Lucy… ¡Ten paciencia!_

_Tu amigo,_

_Natsu Dragneel__._

«¡Ten paciencia!» Ja! Lucy frunció el entrecejo. Realmente se encontraba en un barco muy extraño. Un barco en el que nadie, salvo el capitán, salía al exterior antes de caer la noche. En el que cuando deseabas algo de comida esta aparecía sin tener que pedirla. En el que nadie debía saber que estaba allí. Eran demasiadas cosas para poder asimilarlas…

Pero al menos le habían traído algo de comida. Cogió la cuchara y la metió en el tazón. No recordaba haber comido nunca una sopa tan deliciosa.

* * *

Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado! Siguiente capítulo de Sui!

Comentarios?


	11. Cómo es ser un Pirata

Buenas ppl! Ruego disculpen la demora u.u, no aburriré con excusas, asi que aquí va el capítulo! Disfruten!

Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei

.

.

.

.

Anteriormente…

"_Pero al menos le habían traído algo de comida. Cogió la cuchara y la metió en el tazón. No recordaba haber comido nunca una sopa tan deliciosa."_

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10**

_Cómo es ser un Pirata_

.

.

.

- Puedes quedarte con esta cama - le dijo Elfman a Sui.

Era una cama casi improvisada. Un sencillo armazón de madera sobre el que había un fino colchón y con algo de espacio debajo para guardar algunas pertenencias. Aunque a Sui ya no le quedaban pertenencias…de hecho nada de nada. Él y Lucy se habían marchado de Hargeon con lo que tenían dentro de sus bolsos y la tormenta se los había despojado. Ahora sólo le quedaban los harapos que llevaba puestos.

- No puedes dormir con esa ropa mojada, hombre. Toma, aquí tienes una camisa... y estos pantalones deben de ser de tu talla, son muy de hombre!

- …Gracias - Sui cogió el montón de ropa que le arrojó Elfman. Se quitó la suya y la colgó de las vigas. Luego se puso la camisa y los pantalones secos. Elfman era más alto que él, por lo que tuvo que enrollarse las perneras del pantalón y los puños de la camisa. Daba lo mismo. Era una maravilla volver a llevar ropa seca.

Sui se sentó en el catre. Los resortes del colchón chirriaron. Era un colchón muy viejo y gastado.

- Te acostumbrarás pronto – dijo Elfman - En este barco se trabaja duro. Ni siquiera los chirridos del colchón te impedirán dormir como un tronco.

- Espera... es tu cama? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Tal y como viene se va... - Elfman se encogió de hombros.

Sui se sintió conmovido por la amabilidad del peliblanco. Para él no era más que un desconocido, pero le había cedido su propia cama.

- No puedo aceptarla – dijo - Primero tu ropa y ahora tu cama? Dónde vas a dormir?

- No te preocupes por mí, puedo dormir en cualquier lugar, es de hombres!

Y con esas palabras, Elfman arrojó una tela de algún material que se veía bastante duro en una parte despejada del suelo. Luego acomodó un bolso a modo de almohada improvisada, se desabotonó la camisa y la colgó de una de las vigas. Acto seguido, llevando únicamente una camiseta manchada de sudor y mugre, se echó como si estuviera en la más cómoda y esponjosa de las camas. Se sacó un cigarrillo de la oreja, lo encendió y comenzó a fumárselo lentamente.

Sui hizo una mueca.

- Lo siento, Sui, quieres uno? Creo que tengo suficiente tabaco para hacer otro.

No era eso. A Sui no le gustaba el humo. Pero… cómo podía quejarse después de la generosidad de Elfman?

- No, no pasa nada. No fumo, Elfman. Pero gracias de todas formas.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, compañero.

Sui asintió y miró a Elfman mientras este lanzaba un anillo de humo hacia la luz de las velas. Por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos habló. Sui se movió, buscando la postura más cómoda. Eso hizo que el colchón volviera a chirriar y que un resorte suelto se le clavara en la espalda. Ni se quejó, cambió de postura y volvió a estirarse.

- Aquí todo es muy sencillo - dijo Elfman, lanzando un espiral de humo -, pero todo el mundo pone el hombro. El capitán es de la vieja escuela, un poco extraño, pero nos trata a todos muy bien, como si fuéramos de la familia. Es un buen tipo, es un hombre!

Sui se inclinó hacia Elfman, bajando la voz.

- Y Erza?... Ella y el capitán no parecen llevarse muy bien.

- Es una forma de decirlo - dijo Elfman sonriendo - Ella es como una espina que el capitán lleva clavada en el costado, y para ella, él es... bueno, un puñal inmenso que lleva clavado. - Elfman rió - Como siempre digo, el capitán Makarov es de la vieja escuela. Aunque imagino que no sabes mucho sobre el mundo de los piratas.

Sui negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, casi todos los que viven en tierra firme no saben nada. Verás, en nuestro mundo, Makarov Dreyar es casi una leyenda. La familia Dreyar pertenece a la aristocracia pirata. Makarov es el mayor de tres hermanos y todos son capitanes piratas. El segundo es Purehito. Creo que tienen alguna cuenta pendiente, porque hace años que no se hablan, o eso dicen. Y por último está el hermano pequeño, Laxus, dicen que es el hermano pequeño, pero al parecer hay más de lo que dicen…he oído que es nieto de nuestro viejo, es una complicada historia familiar. Me han dicho que el capitán Makarov habla de él muy a menudo. Creo que con el tiempo será el mejor de los tres.

Elfman se había acabado el cigarrillo. Buscó a tientas la caja de tabaco y comenzó a hacer otro.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo, los hermanos Dreyar pertenecen a la vieja escuela de la piratería, igual que yo, imagino.

- Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Sui, casi sin darse cuenta.

- Cuántos crees?

- Veintinueve? Treinta? – Sui se encogió de hombros.

Elfman lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

- Gracias, compañero, pero sólo tengo veintidós! Aunque he vivido bastante. Treinta? Amigo, tendré suerte si llego a ver mi cumpleaños número treinta. Para entonces algún pirata sanguinario me habrá atravesado con su sable, lo tengo bastante asumido, es de hombres!

Mientras Elfman estaba encendiéndose el segundo cigarrillo, Sui pensó que no parecía especialmente preocupado por esa posibilidad.

- En el lugar del que vengo, que es de donde viene también el capitán Makarov, la piratería consiste en conseguir lo que quieres cuando lo quieres. La vida es una aventura, no? Al menos debería serlo. Yo no podría vivir en tierra, en cerrado en una oficina y atrapado entre cuatro paredes – el sólo pensarlo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del musculoso Elfman.

Sui recorrió con la mirada el diminuto camarote en el que se encontraban.

- Ah, sí, esto tampoco es muy espacioso, pero yo no vivo aquí - dijo Elfman - Yo vivo ahí fuera. El océano es mi oficina, es muy de hombres! Las islas y los arrecifes son las únicas paredes que pueden encerrarme. Tengo que trabajar tan duro como cualquier otro por conseguir algo para comer, pero soy libre de formas que otros nunca comprenderían. Y sabes una cosa?

Se volvió hacia Sui; había fuego en su mirada.

- Cuando ese sable venga a buscarme, estaré preparado, amigo. Porque he vivido más cosas en estos veintidós años que muchos otros en toda su vida.

Sui sintió el poder de sus palabras. Su propio corazón palpitaba al oír el discurso de Elfman. No habría sabido decir por qué. Por miedo? Miedo a la muerte? Por algún motivo, tal vez por todo lo que había pasado, la muerte había perdido parte de su misterio. La muerte se había llevado a su padre y tal vez se había llevado a su hermana o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, la muerte casi parecía un invitado no deseado que no quisiera dejar en paz a Sui Heartfilia. Con tanto odio y resentimiento, en ese momento ya no sabía muy bien qué sentía hacia la muerte. Pero por nada iba a rendirse sin luchar!

- Háblame de Erza - dijo, cambiando de tema - . Dijiste que el capitán es un pirata de la vieja escuela. Qué tal Erza?

- La señorita Scarlet pertenece a la nueva escuela. Acaba de salir de la Academia de Piratas. No es broma, así es como se llama. Se graduó entre los mejores alumnos de su clase, con todos los honores. Eso la convierte casi en una de las piratas mejor preparadas para navegar los mares.

Sostuvo el cigarrillo bajo la luz de la vela, observando cómo se consumía por la punta.

- De todos modos, aquí la señorita Scarlet no es más que una aprendiz que se encuentra en la última parte de su adiestramiento. Ya terminó en la Academia y vino aquí para ponerse a prueba, para comprobar cómo reacciona ante situaciones reales. A mí todo eso me parece un chiste. Acaba de salir de la escuela y ya es la segunda al mando. Cuando hay otros tipos más experimentados que... Bueno, simplemente no me parece justo. Tú me entiendes.

- Es porque es mujer? - preguntó Sui - Cómo tratan ese asunto los piratas?

- Oh no! no se trata de eso, no somos machistas. Ahí tienes a Cana. Es uno de los mejores miembros de la tripulación, y también de los más populares. En combate, definitivamente querrás tenerla a tu lado. Si hay algo que ella no sepa sobre cosas con filo, es que no vale la pena saberlo. Sabías que ella ve el tarot y utiliza sus cartas como cuchillas también? Es algo bastante interesante de ver, la chica usa papel para cortar, Ja! Debes verlo algún día, es de hombres!

Elfman soltó un largo y profundo bostezo.

- No tengo nada personal contra la señorita Scarlet. Se ha portado bastante bien conmigo. Sí, siempre está bufando e intenta mantenernos a todos a raya, pero creo que es sólo una joven que tiene miedo. Una escuela para piratas es una bobería. La realidad es que nada puede prepararte para la vida en el mar. Nada.

Elfman apagó la colilla de su cigarro, golpeó un poco el bolso que estaba haciendo de almohada para que recuperara la forma y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, amigo. Y ten cuidado con los resortes de ese colchón! Pueden hacerte daño donde menos quieres, y eso no es muy de hombres!

Elfman de forma casi inmediata se sumió en un profundo sueño. Sui se quedó despierto, oyendo los fuertes ronquidos de su nuevo compañero de habitación. Estaba tan agotado que casi no podía dormir. La cabeza le daba vueltas con todo lo que le había ocurrido. Era como un sueño... o, mejor dicho, como una pesadilla. Ojalá pudiera simplemente despertar.

Recorrió con la mirada todo el camarote. Era real. Estaba en un barco pirata y, al despertar al día siguiente, seguiría allí. Y entonces empezaría su nueva vida.

Y Lucy…dónde estaba? De verdad la habían rescatado, o solo se lo había imaginado?

No tenía nada a lo que aferrarse más que el recuerdo de aquel extraño barco y la curiosa sensación de calma que le había invadido en el momento de ver aquel mascarón de proa.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente vio la imagen de su hermana durmiendo. Era una imagen reconfortante. Allí estaba, en un camarote del barco que la había rescatado, acurrucada en su cama. Pero no era una cama sencilla y desarmada como la de Sui. Lucy estaba en una cama digna de ser llamada cama, cómoda y limpia.

De dónde venía la imagen? Sui no lo sabía, ni le importaba. Era la tabla de salvamento que necesitaba para calmar su mente frenética y sumergirse suavemente en las dulces y cálidas aguas del sueño.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado! Comentarios?

Próximo capítulo de Lucy!


	12. Peligro?

Hola genteee! Primero que todo, me quiero disculpar por tanta demora, he estado bastante ocupada, pero bueno, no seguiré dando la lata con excusas, aquí va este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei.

.

.

.

.

Anteriormente…

.

.

.

"_De dónde venía la imagen? Sui no lo sabía, ni le im portaba. Era la tabla de salvamento que necesitaba para calmar su mente frenética y sumergirse suavemente en las dulces y cálidas aguas del sueño."_

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 11**

.

_Peligro?_

.

.

.

Lucy abrió los ojos al oír cómo se abría la puerta del cama rote. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo debía de haber dormido cuando Natsu entró y cerró la puerta. No le hizo mucha gracia que entrara allí de esa forma.

—Lo siento —dijo, como si le leyera la mente—. Golpeé, pero no muy fuerte. No quería que me oyera nadie.

Su enfado momentáneo dio paso a una sensación embara zosa al ver que él la observaba medio dormida en ca misón. Se tapó con las sábanas y cerró el revelador escote, apilando las almohadas bajo la cabeza para poder incorporarse.

— Te gustó la sopa? —preguntó Natsu.

Lucy miró el tazón vacío. Tenía tanta hambre y la sopa es taba tan buena que incluso había lamido el tazón hasta dejar lo limpio. Jamás antes había hecho algo así.

— Estaba deliciosa —dijo—, pero cómo la trajiste sin que yo me diera cuenta?

— Uno tiene sus métodos —dijo Natsu con un guiño—, uno tie ne sus métodos. Pensé que tus huesos necesitarían algo ca liente después de semejante chapuzón en el océano.

Sus ojos ónices centellearon. Parecía más relajado que an tes. La piel de las comisuras de los ojos y de la frente, donde antes había estado arrugada a causa del nerviosismo, estaba tersa. También estaba menos pálido, o eso parecía a la luz de la vela. No, pensó Lucy al verlo moverse por el cama rote. Era evidente que estaba más animado y de mejor humor. Parecía que el _Fes tín_ le había hecho de maravilla.

—Qué hora es? —le preguntó —. Estoy absolutamente desorientada, y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Estamos en plena noche —dijo él—; en realidad, nos en contramos en la más oscura de las horas. —A veces, cuando hablaba, daba la extraña impresión de estar recitando un an tiguo poema.

—No estás cansado? —preguntó ella—. Imagino que ha sido un día muy largo.

—Para nada —sonrió Natsu—. Me he pasado durmien do la mayor parte del día y recuperaré algo más de sueño cuando salga el sol.

Ah, entonces lo entendió. Natsu debía de hacer el turno de noche. Sí, eso podía explicar lo que le había oído decir anteriormente sobre no salir antes de la caída de la noche. Claro, era lógico que la tripulación se turnara durante la no che. Eso sí, pensó Lucy, los marineros eran muy silencio sos: no había oído a nadie moverse por la cubierta, a pesar de que el grueso del trabajo en cubierta se realizara durante el día.

— Qué es esto? —preguntó él, interrumpiendo los pensa mientos de Lucy. Estaba de espaldas, al otro lado del cama rote, junto al escritorio.

— Qué cosa?

Al voltearse, Lucy vio que Natsu tenía el cuaderno de notas en la mano. Avanzó hacia ella, dando golpecitos con el dedo en la mancha de sangre que había en la tapa.

— Tú hiciste esto?

— Sí. —Estaba avergonzada—. Me corté un poco.

— Pobrecita —dijo él—. Déjame que vea.

— Oh, no es nada —respondió Lucy—. Al tomar la pluma se me resbaló y me clavé en el pulgar.

— Déjame ver — insistió él, sentándose en la cama.

Sintiéndose acorralada, Lucy sacó la mano de debajo de las sábanas. Él la cogió por la muñeca y, suavemente, se la vol vió para examinar el fino corte en el pulgar. Cuando él la tocó, Lucy se sintió aliviada e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Sus ma nos estaban sorprendentemente frías. Tal vez por eso a ella se le estaba empezando a poner carne de gallina.

— Salió mucha sangre? —preguntó él con dulzura.

— No —dijo Lucy, liberándose—. Solo un poco. Siento haber manchado el cuaderno. Intenté limpiarlo...

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes por eso, Lucy. No te preocupes en lo más mínimo.

Lucy seguía sintiéndose expuesta allí, sentada y vestida solo con su camisón, el cual no era muy grueso que digamos.

— Has visto el resto de mi ropa? — le preguntó.

— Sí, aquí está.

Levantándose de un salto, Natsu recogió un montón de ropa de la silla que había delante del escritorio. Parecía limpia y recién doblada. Lucy estaba segura, tan segura como podría estarlo en una situación así, de que no se encontraba cuando la buscó. Pero tal vez estuviera confundida.

— Ah, mira, también está aquí tu reloj.

Natsu colocó el montón de ropa en el edredón y balanceó el reloj ante ella, como si quisiera hipnotizarla. Sus ojos oliva brillaban como el sol sobre el agua. Entonces dejó caer el reloj en su mano. Ella lo recogió y lo miró para ver qué hora era. Según el reloj, eran las siete y media. Pero no podía ser. Natsu le acababa de decir que era de noche.

Se llevó el reloj al oído. No oyó ningún tictac.

— No suena ni se mueve— dijo.

— Probablemente se le metió agua al mecanismo.

Lucy asintió y luego recordó que era un reloj de submari nismo, diseñado para ser usado bajo el agua. Era muy extraño.

— En fin —dijo él—, hay quien consideraría una bendi ción librarse de las ataduras del reloj.

Su padre solía decir algo parecido. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca con uno. El prefería guiarse por el sol y la luna, dejar que el flujo de la luz y de la marea marcara el paso de las horas. Tal vez también funcionaran las cosas así en aquel bar co, en el que la tripulación actuaba de noche como si fuese de día, en las tinieblas como si estuviese a plena luz del día.

Natsu le sonrió y recorrió el camarote con la mirada. Fi jándose en la nota colgada de la cortina, arqueó las cejas.

— Perdón por ser un tanto melodramático —dijo—, pero es me jor que nadie sepa que estás aquí. Todavía no.

— Y por qué? — preguntó Lucy.

Mientras meditaba su respuesta, el humor de Natsu pareció volver a cambiar. Lucy vio las familiares arrugas en su frente.

— Son órdenes del capitán, Lucy. Así estarás más segura.

—…Más segura? Acaso estoy en peligro?

— Peligro... ? No, para nada.

— Natsu, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Si es más seguro mantenerme oculta, entonces es que debe de haber algún pe ligro si se sabe que estoy aquí.

Natsu no dijo nada, pero siguió enfurruñado.

— Si corriera algún peligro me lo dirías, cierto?

— Claro que sí, Lucy.

Parecía preocupado. Su buen humor había desaparecido.

— Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lucy.

Natsu cerró los ojos por un instante y Lucy no pudo evi tar fijarse en lo contorneado que eran sus músculos, y ciertos rasgos infantiles que lo hacían extrañamente atractivo, con pelo rosa y todo.

—Este no es un barco como los demás —dijo él, abriendo los ojos—. Tenemos costumbres extrañas. Y no estoy seguro de que te guste estar aquí.

De qué demonios estaba hablando?

— P-por qué? — tartamudeó Lucy—. Por qué no me iba a gustar estar aquí?

Natsu negó con la cabeza, como si tratara de impedir la salida a algún oscuro pensamiento.

— Ojalá te pudiera contar más, pero el capitán me lo prohibió.

— Por qué?

— Porque no quiere asustarte…Rayos, estoy estropeándolo to davía más...

— Sí. Ahora sí que me estás asustando.

— No es esa mi intención. De verdad, Lucy, es lo último que deseo.

— Entonces deja de hablarme en clave! —dijo ella exas perada. Luego se dio cuenta de que se había excedido en su respuesta.

— En clave? —respondió él—. Entiendo que te pueda pa recer eso, pero en realidad no hay ningún enigma.

Lucy suspiró. Cada una de sus respuestas parecía provocar aún más preguntas.

— Probablemente quieres saber de tu hermano — dijo Natsu.

Le sorprendió su franqueza. Quería preguntarle por Sui desde que había entrado en el camarote, pero estaba es perando el momento más adecuado. Le parecía imprescindi ble ganarse antes su confianza.

— Sabes algo de Sui? — le preguntó, intentando mantener un tono neutro para no revelar lo impaciente que estaba por tener noticias de él.

— El capitán dice que tu hermano está vivo, sano y salvo.

— Eso dice? Y cómo lo sabe? Acaso Sui está a bordo de este barco?

—…No te puedo decir más.

— Tienes que hacerlo, Natsu. Me dijiste que fuera paciente y lo he sido. Me has hablado en clave cuando te refieres a este barco y me has tenido aquí encerrada, como si fuera un animal. Y aun así yo no te he presionado. Pero en lo que res pecta a mi hermano, debo saberlo todo. Es muy importante… por favor.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo algo semejante al vértigo al hundirse en aquellos abismos oscuros.

— Solo puedo pedirte que confíes en el capitán. Si el capi tán dice que tu hermano está a salvo, creerlo.

— Pero cómo? Cómo voy a hacerlo? Cómo lo sabe él?

— El capitán sabe muchas cosas — dijo Natsu —, más co sas de las que yo podría recordar aunque vivie ra mil años.

No sabía por qué, pero Lucy tuvo la certeza que no iba a sacarle nada más... de momento. Tendría que esperar, ganar se aún más su confianza. Entonces le contaría más cosas. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Natsu acababa hablando más de lo que quería. Y, mientras tanto, ella tendría que descubrir más información sobre el capitán. No podía fiarse mucho de un susurro incorpóreo y, hasta ese momento, eso era el capi tán para ella.

De pronto, oyó voces en el exterior.

— Vuelve aquí!

— No, ya es suficiente...

— Suficiente? Yo decidiré cuándo es suficiente!

Frunciendo el ceño, Natsu fue corriendo a la cortina. Tanto él como Lucy escucharon atentamente, pero no oye ron nada más. Hasta que...

— No! Suéltame!

— No intentes resistirte. Sabes que no puedes librarte.

Natsu pasó junto a Lucy de camino a la puerta.

— Tengo que irme.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta y salió corriendo al pasillo. La puerta se cerró sola. Lucy esperaba oír el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, pero parecía que Natsu tenía tanta prisa que había olvidado volver a cerrarla. El corazón le latió con fuer za. La escena que en el exterior le había brin dado la oportunidad de salir de allí.

Tomando el montón de ropa, se quitó el camisón bordado y se la puso rápidamente. Estaba atándose los cordones de los zapatos cuando volvió a oír voces junto a la ventana.

— Déjalo, Brain, está débil. — Era Natsu.

— Y yo tengo mucha hambre.

— Esta noche ya has cenado. Ya has tenido tu ración. — No es suficiente!

— Sabes que sí. El capitán nos ha dicho... — Tal vez me esté cansando de lo que nos dice el capitán. Tal vez ya esté listo para tomar mis propias decisiones.

Aunque no sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando, Lucy había oído ya suficiente para sentirse muy preocupada. Pero esa vez no se limitaría a escuchar. Se apuró a apagar todas las velas. Al extinguir la última, se vio sumida en la oscuridad más absoluta. Tardó un instante en orientarse y en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Pero luego se acercó a la cor tina y la descorrió lentamente.

Apretó la cara contra el cristal y miró al exterior. Natsu le daba la espalda. Parecía estar forcejando con alguien, proba blemente con Brain.

— Vuelve a tu camarote —oyó decir a Natsu. En ese momento, una tercera figura pasó corriendo junto a la ventana. Era un anciano de tez pálida; parecía consumido por el miedo. Tenía la mirada ausente.

Natsu y Brain seguían forcejeando y Natsu salió dis parado hacia un lado. De pronto, Lucy pudo verle la cara a Brain, quien la estaba mirando a los ojos. Era la cosa más ho rrenda que había visto en toda su vida. Los rasgos del hom bre estaban terriblemente deformados: sus ojos eran como pozos de fuego y su boca estaba manchada de sangre. Parecía un perro salvaje y rabioso más que un hombre. Y daba la sensación de que no solo la estaba mirando, sino de que le veía las entrañas.

De pronto, Natsu se dio la vuelta y la vio mirando a tra vés del cristal. La consternación era evidente en su mirada.

En ese momento, Lucy soltó la cortina. No tuvo la sensación de que ella la hubiera soltado... sino más bien de que al guien hubiera tirado de ella. En cualquier caso, ella volvía a no poder ver nada por el ojo de buey. Intentó volver a correr la cortina, pero pesaba tanto que parecía de hierro. Debía de estar perdiendo fuerzas... O eso, o estaba bajo el influjo de al gún tipo de magia siniestra.

Entonces, una a una, las velas que había apagado comenza ron a encenderse solas. Era imposible! Lucy se quedó inmóvil, asombrada, mientras el camarote volvía a llenarse de luz. Corrió hacia la puerta pero, justo cuando sus dedos tocaban el pomo, oyó el crujido de una cerradura al girar. Probó suerte con el pomo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una vez más estaba ence rrada en el camarote. Quién había hecho todo eso? No po día haber sido Natsu; era imposible que se moviera tan rápido.

Al volverse hacia la cama, su mirada se fijó en una taza y un plato que habían aparecido en la mesa. Una espiral de humo salió de la taza, como si quisiera subrayar el hecho de que había aparecido tan súbita y misteriosamente como el tazón de sopa de la noche anterior.

Lucy se acercó a la taza y al plato, temerosa y asombrada. Con sensación de vértigo, inhaló el fuerte olor a chocolate caliente, aderezado con naranja y nuez moscada. El olor des pertó en su interior un hambre voraz, de la que apenas unos instantes antes no había sido ni siquiera consciente.

Cuantas más cosas veía, cuanto más tiempo pasaba en el barco, menos sentido tenía todo.

— Bebe ese chocolate caliente —dijo una voz baja y sere na. Era un susurro dentro de su cabeza—. Bébelo.

Ya había oído esa voz antes. Era la voz del capitán.

.

.

.

.

.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyy eso es por ahora! Espero les haya gustado, próximo capítulo de Sui!

Comentarios? :D


	13. Una muerte dulce

Primero que todo, me disculpo por tanta demora u.u intentaré ser más constante con las actualizaciones u.u

Dejo las disculpas y vamos a lo que importa! :D Capítulo de Sui.

Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sense

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anteriormente…

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ya había oído esa voz antes. Era la voz del capitán."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12**

.

_Una muerte dulce_

.

.

.

.

.

.

El desayuno en un barco pirata era un caos organizado. Cuando Elfman llevó a Sui al comedor, lo encontraron hasta el tope.

—Rápido, coge esos asientos, hombre. Desaparecerán sin que te des cuenta.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Sui logró abrirse paso entre la multitud de piratas y sentarse en un banco de madera, alargó la mano para guardarle un puesto a Elfman. Los hombres que tenía delante levantaron la vista de sus platos.

—No te había visto antes —dijo uno de ellos. Al abrir la boca, Sui vio un espacio vacío, interrumpido únicamente por unos cuantos dientes desgastados y cariados y algunos restos de comida.

—Debe de ser el chico que pescó la señorita Erza en el mar —dijo el que tenía al lado, inclinándose para verlo mejor.

Sui asintió, intentando ignorar el mal aliento del tipo.

—Mi barco se hundió y Erza me rescató.

— En serio? —dijo el primero—. Entonces… vas a ser un pirata? —continuó, masticando un trozo de pan, cosa que se le hacía bastante difícil con los pocos y desgastados dientes que le quedaban.

—…Puede ser —respondió Sui.

— Tienes el estómago necesario, chico? — preguntó el otro pirata, observándole con atención—. Hace falta mucho estómago para ser un pirata.

—Mucho estómago, sí —continuó su desdentado compañero—. Y aquí mi amigo Panzón lo sabe todo sobre el estómago!

Y con esa frase, el pirata desdentado dio a su amigo un codazo en la prominente barriga, y no pudo contener la risa. Contrayendo su fea cara a causa de las grandes risotadas, roció a Sui con una lluvia de migas de pan a medio masticar.

Su compañero, «Panzón», emitió una risa nasal antes de soltar tres fuertes ventosidades en rápida sucesión. (supongo que saben qué ventosidades son XD)

Por suerte, en ese momento llegó a la mesa Elfman con dos platos repletos de comida. Se ubicó junto a Sui en el asiento que éste le había estado guardando y depositó los platos en la mesa.

—Veo que ya conoces a Tom el Desdentado y a Panzón.

—En un susurro, Elfman agregó—: Dos de los más patéticos proyectos de pirata que conocerás jamás. Sui esbozó una sonrisa tímida y bajó la vista hacia su plato, olía bastante bien y estaba hambriento. Había huevos en algún lugar, y una especie de puré que sabía a gachas y que llenaba bastante. Un trozo chamuscado de algo —tal vez tocino, tal vez pescado salado—; fuera lo que fuera, tenía buen sabor. Y también una generosa ración de sandía. Sui se lo comió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Parece que lo necesitabas, hombre.

—Sí —dijo Sui, relamiéndose—. puedo repetir?

—Ni lo sueñes, hombre —dijo Elfman —. por qué crees que llené tanto los platos? La clave está en coger la comida en cuanto la ves... y en servirte toda la que puedas. Ahora mismo la cocina tiene bastantes provisiones, pero no siempre es así. Así que, por qué no vas a buscar un par de tazas de té? El mío con leche y sin azúcar, gracias.

Elfman empujó a Sui en dirección al mostrador. Este logró atravesar como pudo la bulliciosa muchedumbre de piratas. Eran un grupo muy variado: había jóvenes, viejos, gordos, delgados, altos, bajos y de cualquier nacionalidad que se pudiera imaginar. Había tantas mujeres como hombres... y eran tan ruidosas y pendencieras como sus compañeros masculinos.

Al fin veía el mostrador de la cantina. Llegó hasta allí y un joven con la cara redonda del color fucsia y atestada de acné le preguntó:

- Sí?

— Hummm..., dos tés, por favor.

Casi antes de acabar de pronunciar la frase, ya tenía en las manos dos grandes tazas esmaltadas llenas de té humeante.

— Muévete, nene! —aulló el pirata que tenía detrás, y su grito estuvo a punto de reventarle los tímpanos.

En el comedor había gente de todo tipo. Mientras se abría camino de vuelta a la mesa, Sui pasó junto a piratas que hacían pulsos sobre platos vacíos y se hacían el primer cigarrillo del día, mientras otros jugaban una rápida partida de cartas antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Tom el Desdentado y su maloliente compañero se cruzaron con Sui al salir del comedor.

— Diviértete mucho, capitán Valiente! —dijo Tom, sonriendo.

Sui frunció el ceño y siguió andando mientras Panzón volvía a soltar una ruidosa ventosidad. En ese instante, se alegró mucho de compartir camarote con Elfman.

Casi había llegado a la mesa cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Al volverse se encontró frente a frente con Erza.

Le comenzó a palpitar el corazón. Era la última persona a la que quería ver.

— Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo—. Salgamos afuera.

Sui miró en dirección a Elfman, que se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

— Quiero hablar con el chico a solas —dijo Erza —. Deja aquí esas tazas.

Era una mañana soleada, pero un fuerte viento azotaba el puente. El ruido de las velas henchidas cuando pasaron por debajo de ellas era ensordecedor. Algunos piratas andaban ya ocupados en sus tareas: reparar las velas, limpiar los cañones o subir por las jarcias para cumplir con su labor de vigía. Erza llevó a Sui hasta un lugar resguardado en la cubierta de proa. Allí se estaba más tranquilo, y nadie los molestaría.

— Quería pedirte disculpas — dijo la pirata pelirroja.

Sui casi no daba crédito a sus oídos. Era lo último que esperaba oír.

— Ayer fue un día terrible para ti, chico, y me temo que no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos tanto como debería.

— Gracias. — No tuvo idea qué más que decir.

Erza le lanzó una mirada extraña. Sui se dio cuenta de que intentaba sonreírle. Parecía ser un esfuerzo enorme para sus músculos faciales, y al final se dio por vencida.

— En fin, cómo te va hoy?

— Bien —dijo él. Estaba mejor que bien, de hecho. La comida y las horas de sueño le habían ayudado a recuperar energías y aún tenía esa extraña sensación de calma que había aparecido de la nada y que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo la noche anterior.

— No parece que los ronquidos de Elfman te impidieran dormir anoche —dijo ella. Aunque no fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa, los ojos le brillaron ligeramente.

— Casi —dijo Sui, sonriendo—, pero no.

— Así que hoy empieza tu nueva vida como pirata.

Sui asintió.

— Tienes alguna idea de lo que te espera?

— Lo cierto es que no. — Sui negó con la cabeza, echando un vistazo a la cubierta, adonde habían llegado algunos piratas más que habían terminado de desayunar y se unían a sus compañeros en las tareas. Parecía que había muchas cosas que hacer en ese barco y que todos conocían su lugar.

— Es un buen momento para unirse a la tripulación —le dijo Erza —, en especial alguien como tú, que ha... que necesita un cambio. La piratería te lleva a cambiar, Sui. Nuestro poder crece día a día. Si trabajas con ganas y aprendes deprisa, te darás cuenta de que es una buena vida. Y hay muchas cosas que puedo enseñarte.

Sui recordó lo que le había contado Elfman sobre el adiestramiento de Erza en la Academia de Piratas. Estaba claro que era ambiciosa y dedicada. Se sintió halagado de que ella viera un potencial como pirata en él y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por no tener ningún interés en convertirse en pirata. Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo, ni tampoco el capitán Makarov, Elfman ni ninguno de los demás. Su único objetivo era encontrar a su hermana Lucy, localizar el barco en cuya existencia no creía ninguno de ellos pero que él había visto tan claramente como en ese momento veía a la señorita Erza, de pie ante él.

— Anoche estuve pensando —dijo ella. Su voz volvía a ser completamente seria—. Estuve despierta un rato en la cama, dándole vueltas a lo que nos habías dicho.

Una vez más, Sui no creía lo que oía.

— Pensé en esa canción marinera tuya, y en que dijiste haber visto el barco justo antes de que yo te rescatara.

— Me... me crees?

— Nunca he dudado de lo que creíste ver. Solo le daba vueltas a la posibilidad de que existiera un barco así.

— Pues existe — dijo Sui —. De verdad.

Erza negó con la cabeza.

— No tienes pruebas, Sui.

— Pero la canción marinera...

— Eso no es ninguna prueba. Una canción no te ayudará a encontrar a tu hermana.

— Anoche — dijo él—, justo antes de dormirme, tuve una visión de Lucy durmiendo sana y salva en el barco.

Sonrió al recordar la imagen. Había sido tan vivida que casi había notado la blandura de la almohada de su hermana.

— Excelente — dijo Erza—. Así que ahora tenemos una visión, un sueño y una vieja canción como pruebas. De verdad, chico, todo eso te servirá tanto como una espada de papel. Yo busco pruebas sólidas, y tú no me das más que ensoñaciones y fantasías.

Sui frunció el ceño. ¿Le creía o no?

— Te estoy diciendo todo lo que sé —dijo.

— Probablemente lo mejor será olvidar todo esto —dijo ella, contundente —. No debemos crearnos falsas esperanzas. El capitán Makarov me reprendería severamente si supiera que estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo...

— No se lo diré — dijo Sui, intentando desesperadamente conservar su lealtad, aunque aún no fuese muy firme.

Erza miró hacia el horizonte.

— Es posible que realmente exista un barco así?

Sui sonrió. Sabía muy bien que era posible. Lo sentía en la sangre. El barco de las hadas estaba allí fuera, y Lucy iba a bordo. El ya no era el único que lo creía. Pese a todos sus desplantes, estaba claro que Erza también lo creía, o quería creerlo. Ya tenía un aliado.

— Claro que — continuó ella— hay un dato muy importante que hemos olvidado.

Sui se volvió hacia ella.

— Supongamos, aunque solo sea por un momento, que el barco ese existiera realmente. Y supongamos que a bordo de ese barco va tu hermana...

— Sí —dijo Sui, impaciente por que fuera al grano.

— No es fácil decirlo, chico. Pero si es un barco de seres sobrenaturales, de hadas... qué supones que querrán hacer con tu hermana?

Era como si le hubiera clavado un témpano de hielo en el corazón. Sui sintió que sus palabras lo atravesaban como una verdad indiscutible. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Allí estaba, aferrándose desesperadamente a la idea de que Lucy había sido rescatada por el barco de las hadas. En el caso de que estuviera a bordo, no había sido un rescate. Y aunque siguiera viva esa misma mañana, tal vez no lo estuviera mucho tiempo. Erza había dicho la noche anterior que ahogar se era una forma dulce de morir. No creía que la muerte a manos de las hadas fuera tan azucarada.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo para Lucy!


	14. Imagen rota

Hoooolaaaaa genteeee! Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste!

Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei

.

.

.

.

.

Anteriormente…

.

.

.

.

"_Era como si le hubiera clavado un témpano de hielo en el corazón. Sui sintió que sus palabras lo atravesaban como una verdad indiscutible. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Allí estaba, aferrándose desesperadamente a la idea de que Lucy había sido rescatada por el barco de las hadas. En el caso de que estuviera a bordo, no había sido un rescate. Y aunque si guiera viva esa misma mañana, tal vez no lo estuviera mucho tiempo. Erza había dicho la noche anterior que ahogarse era una forma dulce de morir. No creía que la muerte a manos de las hadas fuera tan azucarada."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13**

.

_Imagen rota_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó Lucy cuando Natsu entró en el camarote con una bandeja de comida.

— Buenos días para ti también! —dijo, sonriendo.

— Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Cuántos días? – Lucy ignoró el saludo.

— Mmmmmm, veamos… — dijo él, dejando la bandeja en el escritorio frente de la cama.- Yo diría que han sido... tres días con sus noches. No, no, espera, me equivoco… Cuatro. – terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa, que le quitaba edad y lo hacía parecer un niño. Lucy se sonrojó.

Cuatro días y cuatro noches. Lucy se estremeció. De no habérselo dicho, no habría tenido ni idea. Desde su llegada al barco, le había resultado imposible seguir el paso del tiempo. Tampoco le había ayudado mucho que su reloj se hubiera parado y que no hubiera ningún otro en todo el camarote. Y atrapada allí, con la cortina corrida, casi no podía ver la luz del día. Además, se sentía exhausta la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que aportaba a aumentar su desorientación.

— Te traje algo de comida caliente — dijo él —. Probablemente tienes hambre.

Y la tenía..., pero también tenía preguntas que hacerle, aunque Natsu era cada vez más hábil en eludirlas. La tentaba a comer, ella se sentiría cansada y al final se olvidaría de lo que le quería preguntar. Pero no, esta vez sería diferente.

— Natsu, dónde está mi hermano?

— No lo sé, Lucy — dijo Natsu —. Si lo supiera, ya te habría dicho.

— Ya han pasado cuatro días — dijo ella —. Quiero ver a Sui. Necesito saber dónde está, si está bien...

Estaba a punto de llorar a causa de su agotamiento, frustración y miedo! Le daba tanta rabia tener estos momentos de debilidad, justo cuando más necesitaba sacar fuerzas y demandar respuestas.

— Lo siento, Lucy. En serio que lo lamento, pero no tengo ninguna respuesta para ti. Solo el capitán puede responder esas preguntas.

— Entonces tengo que ver al capitán — dijo ella de pronto, decidida —. Me llevarás ante él?

— Antes tendré que hablar con él. No puedo llevarte a su camarote sin avisar.

— Por qué no?

— …Hablaré con él, Lucy.

— Hoy? Esta noche? — Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Es de día o de noche?... Natsu…ya no lo sé.- Le temblaba el cuerpo y la voz.

— Es de noche, Lucy — respondió él, cogiendo sus manos temblorosas y sosteniéndolas entre las suyas —. Sí, hablaré con él esta noche — añadió con dulzura, no quería verla sufrir —. Y ahora, quieres hacerme el favor de probar esta comida mientras está caliente?

— Seguirá caliente — dijo ella —, como siempre. Es como estas velas que nunca se acaban. — Se levantó y se quedó mirando una de las lámparas de cristal —. Llevo aquí cuatro días y las velas no se han consumido y han estado siempre encendidas, excepto cuando las apagué una a una. Y entonces se volvieron a encender todas de golpe. Explícame eso Natsu! – La voz de la chica fue aumentando hasta convertirse en un grito histérico, estaba harta de tanto misterio y rarezas.

Natsu sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— Ya te dije que este no es un barco como los demás.

— Entonces, qué tipo de barco es? – Lucy dijo más tranquila, casi en un murmullo.

Su pregunta quedó en el aire. Él miró al espacio que los separaba como si estuviera esperando arrancarle al aire las palabras correctas. De pronto una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y levantó la vista.

— Es el tipo de barco en el que las chicas guapas como tú se cansan y debilitan si no comen. – le hizo un guiño a Lucy - Ven, la cocinera lo ha hecho especialmente para ti. Se le romperá el corazón si ve que no has comido, te lo aseguro.

— S-si tan rico está, co-come tú — dijo ella, aún sonrojada por las palabras del joven.

El negó con la cabeza.

— No tengo hambre… – dijo Natsu, mientras la miraba con algo en los ojos. Algo que la hacía sentir exaltada y sofocada. Algo que le provocaba un hormigueo desde los pies hasta la raíz del pelo y le apretaba el abdomen.

— Ya, ya. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, comeré – Intentó que la voz le saliera normal. Según ella lo consiguió.

Lucy pasó junto a él sin mirarlo y se sentó en el escritorio. En la bandeja, había un gran cuenco lleno de estofado caliente. Olía bien. Había también una jarra con leche y un tazón con azúcar, canela y vainilla. Como siempre, la cuchara estaba envuelta en una servilleta almidonada de tela blanca. Y, como siempre, a Lucy le resultó imposible resistirse. Desenrolló la servilleta de la cuchara y espolvoreó la mezcla de azúcar con especias sobre la leche. Se quedó mirando cómo el calor de la leche derretía el azúcar y todo se hundía como si fuera una pequeña isla desapareciendo en un blanco mar; luego metió la cuchara en el cuenco de estofado y se puso a comer con voracidad.

— Muy bien, ya vas a ver como enseguida te sientes mejor — dijo Natsu, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama mientras ella comía.

Se supone que un estofado así debiera aportar energía, estaba lleno de verduras y carne. Pero, como el resto de la comida que había probado en ese barco, ese estofado la dejó satisfecha pero cansada. Lucy se apartó del escritorio y miró a Natsu.

— Pones droga en la comida? – soltó ella sin más.

— Qué? — dijo él, con los ojos incrédulos y riendo.

— Ya me escuchaste. Cada vez que bebo o como algo en este barco, me siento agotada. Luego duermo durante varias horas,... O lo que yo creo que son horas. En realidad no me doy cuenta del paso del tiempo.

— Lucy, el otro día estuviste a punto de ahogarte. Cuando te encontré apenas estabas con vida. El cuerpo, la mente, tardan un tiempo en reponerse. No crees que tal vez aún necesitas dormir y descansar?

Dicho así, tenía bastante sentido. Natsu Dragneel tenía un curioso talento para calmar sus peores miedos. Parecía capaz de encontrarle un sentido a todo, pero cuando la dejaba, cuando ella se despertaba sola, ese temor angustioso e intenso volvía a apoderarse de ella.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo él, levantándose—. Buscaré al capitán y le preguntaré si sabe algo de tu hermano. Tienes razón. Debes hablar con él. No es justo.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

— Seguro que no puedo acompañarte? Daría cualquier cosa por salir un rato de este camarote.

El negó con la cabeza.

— Debo ir solo. Pero te comprendo, de verdad. A mí no me gustaría estar encerrado aquí, aunque es uno de los mejores camarotes del barco. — Señaló el cuarto de baño —. Y uno de los pocos con cuarto de baño incluido. Pero como te dije, es por tu propia seguridad. No tardaré mucho, y mientras estoy fuera...

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella—: que no mire por la ventana.

— Iba a decir que intentaras no preocuparte. Pero sí, ya que lo mencionas, por favor, no corras la cortina.

Ella asintió. Natsu le sonrió y luego salió por la puerta, cerrando con llave tras de sí.

Lucy volvía a estar cansada. Por supuesto. Tenía que haber algo en la comida. Y aunque no dejaba de intentar apagar el incienso, este no hacía más que volver a encenderse, impregnando todo el camarote de su denso aroma a vainilla y jazmín. Al principio el olor le había parecido delicioso... pero ahora empezaba a ser sofocante. Tenía sueño. Mucho sueño.

No! Tenía que mantenerse despierta y alerta! Era muy importante. Tenía que mantenerse despierta y esperar a que Natsu regresara. Buscó con la mirada algo con lo que pudiera pasar el rato. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los cuadernos y las plumas del escritorio. De pronto, tuvo un arranque de inspiración.

Tomó la bandeja del escritorio y la dejó en el suelo. Luego escogió uno de los cuadernos, lo abrió con cuidado y tomó una pluma.

«Día cuatro — escribió —. Estofado. Natsu ha ido a preguntarle al capitán por Sui. También le pregunté por las velas y si mi comida estaba drogada...»

Leyó las palabras que había escrito. No era la gran cosa, pero le ayudaría a controlar mejor el paso del tiempo.

Justo en ese momento escuchó ruidos en cubierta: pisadas y voces. Dejó la pluma y fue hasta la cortina. Con la ventana cerrada, solo era posible distinguir las voces si estaban muy cerca o si alguno de los tripulantes gritaba. En ese momento no entendía lo que decían, lo que indicaba que no estaban junto a la ventana. Eso significaba que podía arriesgarse a mirar.

No era la primera vez que desobedecía las órdenes de Natsu, ni la segunda ni la tercera. Había aprendido a abrir solo un poco la cortina y a ocultar la luz de las velas pegando la cara al cristal.

Volvió a hacerlo, mirando de un lado a otro del puente, en busca de algún rastro de la tripulación. Al principio la cubierta parecía vacía. Luego, por el rabillo de ojo, vio a un grupo de gente apiñándose cerca de uno de los pretiles. Intentó captar sus voces, pero estaban demasiado lejos.

— Vamos, acérquense un poco —susurró.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido un hechizo, el grupo comenzó a alejarse del pretil y entró en su campo visual. Lucy se pegó aún más al cristal, intentado evitar a toda costa que se filtrara el más mínimo rastro de luz.

Vio cómo la gente pasaba junto al ojo de buey. Oyó fragmentos de frases, pero no pudo distinguir nada coherente. Se dio cuenta, sobresaltada, de que uno de los miembros del grupo era el hombre que la había mirado la otra noche cuando estaba asomada a la ventana. Brain, así se llamaba. Y no era que la hubiera visto, sino que parecía haberle visto las entrañas. Recordó cómo se había desfigurado su cara, cómo había sacado fuego por los ojos. Pero entonces parecía un hombre normal. Acaso se había imaginado la extraña metamorfosis? Tal vez sí. Tal vez solo había sido un sueño febril.

Oyó cómo volvían a abrir la puerta. Natsu. Rápidamente, soltó la cortina y volvió de un salto a la cama.

Natsu entró silenciosamente, cerrando otra vez con llave.

— Ya hablé con el capitán — dijo.

— Gracias. — A Lucy se le aceleró el corazón—. Qué dijo? Está Sui aquí?

— Me dijo que tu hermano está a salvo pero que no está a bordo de este barco.

— No está a bordo? Entonces, cómo sabe que está a salvo?

— Lo sabe y punto.

Lucy sintió cómo volvía a invadirle la frustración.

— Y cuándo va a venir el capitán a hablar conmigo?

— No esta noche, Lucy. No puede.

— Entonces llévame tú a hablar con él.

— Ahora no es el momento, Lucy. El capitán tiene muchos otros deberes que atender.

Muchos otros deberes? Qué podía ser más importante que aquello? Qué tipo de monstruo era el capitán para ignorar sus súplicas? Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Estaba a punto de llorar.

Natsu le dio la espalda, como si se dispusiera a salir de la habitación.

— No me dejes sola — le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Él se giró, sonriendo.

— No me iba a ir. — Tenía algo entre las manos. Era el espejo que Lucy había encontrado sobre el cofre lacado. El que no tenía cristal.

— Toma esto — le dijo.

Ella lo miró interrogativamente.

— Confía en mí. Es un regalo del capitán.

Un regalo? Un espejo roto como regalo? En serio? Ese capitán cada vez le caía peor. O acaso le intentaba hacer una broma?

— Tómalo — dijo Natsu.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. No perdía nada, aunque tampoco le salvaría la vida. Pero, al sostener el ornado espejo entre sus manos, ocurrió algo extraño. De su interior comenzó a salir un hilo de niebla. Brotaba del mismo espejo, del hueco en el que debería estar el cristal. Lucy miró a Natsu, confundida, pero apenas pudo verle, ya que la niebla se extendía muy rápidamente. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en vuelta en una densa niebla. Comenzó a sentirse muy mareada.

Y entonces, la niebla se disipó. Pero ya no estaba en el cama rote. Estaba en una cubierta. Miró los tablones del suelo y vio que eran de color marrón, a diferencia de los tablones pintados de rojo que había visto anteriormente en el barco. Volvió a levantar la mirada y allí, apenas a un metro de ella, estaba Sui.

— Sui! — dijo, riendo y corriendo hacia él. Pero al correr, él pareció alejarse de ella. O más bien, la distancia no se redujo. Dejó de correr, consciente de que, en realidad, no se había movido.

— Sui! — llamó de nuevo. Él no pareció oírla.

Entonces lo comprendió. Por muy real que pareciera, aquello era solo una visión. Podía ver y oír a Sui, pero el proceso no funcionaba a la inversa. No importaba, era mejor eso que nada. Mucho mejor.

Estaba claro que se trataba de Sui, aunque llevaba unas ropas que no eran las suyas. Eran las ropas de un marino. Pero parecía satisfecho. Vio cómo corría hacia un gran mástil. Estaba tirando de una cuerda. Se dio cuenta de que estaba izando una bandera. Alzó la vista y vio las tibias y la calavera. Sui estaba en un barco pirata!

Luego la visión se volvió borrosa otra vez. Lo estaba perdiendo. Qué pronto había terminado!

— Solo un poco más — suplicó —. Por favor, un poco más.

Pero la niebla se tornó densa a su alrededor. Y entonces, cuando volvió a disiparse, vio que estaba de nuevo en el camarote, con el espejo roto entre las manos.

Natsu estaba de pie ante ella.

— Y bien... te gustó el regalo del capitán?

Ella asintió, sintiendo una gran calma y euforia.

— Sí. Sí, me gustó. Por favor, dale las gracias de mi parte.

— Lo haré — dijo Natsu sonriendo.

— Dile... dile que lo entiendo.

Natsu se la quedó mirando, intrigado.

— Que lo entiendes? Qué es lo que entiendes, Lucy?

— Todo — dijo ella, sonriendo levemente—. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Natsu aún parecía asombrado.

— Y me parece que no hace falta que te lo explique...

— Mmmmm, será mejor que lo hagas, Lucy. No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

Ella negó con la cabeza, algo divertida por cómo disimulaba Natsu.

— Lo que quiero decir, Natsu, es que por fin caí en cuenta de que estoy muerta. Ahora me doy cuenta de que esa noche morí ahogada. Tú no me rescataste, al menos no en el sentido convencional de la palabra. Me sacaste del agua y me trajiste aquí. A este... a esta especie de lugar de espera. Pero Sui está bien. Está vivo. Ahora me doy cuenta, y el capitán me ha permitido volver a verlo solo un instante. Me siento tan feliz, Natsu... No te lo imaginas. Estoy muerta, pero me siento inmensamente feliz!

* * *

O.O!

Comentarios?


End file.
